The Dogs, Spiders, and Wolves
by whoknoez
Summary: Kagome moves, and starts at a new school, but not before running into some mishaps. Kagome's life is about to be turned upside down, and she doesn't even suspect it...
1. School Sucks

**Disclaimer**: Yeah... I _wish _Inuyasha was mine...

**wk**: So here's a new story idea I got out of nowhere. It might seem like an everyday, school story, but I'm gonna spice it up, or try to, like always. It's more unoriginal than my other story, **"102.5 FM"**, but you know. I hope you guys will like it, too, anyway. Enjoy!

**Chapter One  
School Sucks**

Kagome had her nose in a book, as always. There were boxes and more boxes digging into her side, as well as her brother Souta's elbow. She squirmed, and yelped when the car lurched and Souta's elbow burrowed into her side even further.

"Sorry, Sis!" Souta said, trying to get off of his sibling and managing to dig further into her side.

"It's okay, Souta! Mama, how much longer?" Kagome yelled.

"Not much longer, children. Sorry about all the boxes," she said apologetically.

They were moving from their small, rural home in the countryside, and were going toward a shrine at the heart of a city.

Kagome was not looking forward to all the steps she had to climb.

Her father had died three months ago, but she wasn't really affected. I mean, she _was_, but she had been preparing for it since she was a little girl. They had told her that he had had a terminal disease, and that he would die in a matter of years. He would most likely not see her to adolescence. Well, they were wrong. She was seventeen and in her senior year in high school. She was just sorry he couldn't hold on long enough to seeher graduation. She loved her father with all her heart, but she had cried her tears for him. Now, she knew that she would go on living, for her father. That was the mindset her mother had taught her when she was little.

Still, she had cried until her eyes were puffy and swollen almost shut. She would miss Daddy. Souta was still not completely over it. Kagome had seventeen years to come to the fact that her father would not be around to see her adulthood. Souta only had twelve years, the poor boy.

Kagome knew her mother was affected as well, but she always smiled, at least for her children. Kagome would do the same, if just to maintain the happiness her family had had.

Still, the boxes and Souta's elbow were nearly enough to make her frown.

When they arrived, Kagome's hair was in disarray, her book lay forgotten on the floor of the car, and she was sure she had a bruise on her ribs. Souta apologized profusely, but Kagome paid him no mind. Her grandfather was already at the foot of the immensely tall stairs (she could barely see the top) and she waved. She had seen him only a few times throughout her lifetime, and the last time she had seen him, she had been Souta's age.

"Papa," Kagome's mother said as she embraced the withering old man.

"How are you holding up?" he asked sternly. Kagome's mother only nodded her head, still smiling, still showing a happy face. He turned to Kagome then, looked her up and down. "You've grown taller," he said, his nose wrinkling in distaste as he saw the amount of leg skin she was showing to the world in a small, pleated skirt.

"I would hope so, after five years, Grandpa," Kagome said cheerfully. Souta hung back a bit, not sure how to treat this little, old man that he had met only oncewhen he was seven years old.

"You have nothing to say to me, Sonny?" Grandpa rasped out. Souta looked momentarily horrified, looking to Kagome for help. She only raised her eyebrows, indicating that he would get no help from her. He gave her a "You traitor" look, and turned to Grandpa.

"Hi, Grandpa. How are you?" Souta asked in a shaky voice. Grandpa snorted.

"Fine… Just fine. Just what have you been feeding these kids? Sticks and bones, they are. You're not letting them get caught up into all this media mumbo-jumbo about 'Skinny is beautiful!' business, are you?" Grandpa asked Mama. Kagome quickly intervened.

"No, not at all, Grandpa. We eat like pigs. Fast metabolism, though, you see." Kagome patted her flat stomach, indicating she was hungry. Grandpa grunted.

"Well, come on up then. I suppose you'll want some lunch."

Kagome and Souta both sighed as they eyed the stairs with weariness. Remembering at the last moment, Kagome snatched her book from the floor of the car, and took steps two at a time before she got too tired and practically dragged herself up the rest of the way.

* * *

Strangely, the night in the house was comfortable. Kagome wondered what her grandfather did the whole day in the huge, empty house. It was probably lonely here. It was probably why her grandfather was so grouchy all the time.

"Bye!" she yelled into the house. "I'm going to school!"

"Have a good day at school dear," her mother said, coming out of the kitchen with a small sack. Kagome took it, painstakingly putting it into her bag before lifting it onto her shoulders.

"Thanks for the lunch, Mama!" Kagome said, slipping on her shoes and running out. She paused at the top of the stairs. She couldn't run down these, but she had to get to school! She couldn't be late on her first day!

She went down the steps as fast as she could without tripping and falling God knew how many steps she would have to fall on before she would land at the bottom. When she got down the steps, she looked at her watch. "Drat it!" She quickly took off at a run for the bus stop. "Can't be late, can't be late, can't be late!" she chanted to herself breathlessly as she ran nearly full speed. She got to the bench just as the bus pulled up. Panting, she got on, immediately taking one of the metal bars and making sure she didn't jostle anyone before she opened her book.

Sighing, she read until she felt the bus come to a stop. She quickly paid her fee and jumped out. Now, it was time for the train for the superior subway system that Japan had. Quickly, she boarded one, again taking a standing stance while holding a metal bar.

When she felt the train coast to a stop, she looked up and blanched. There was a boy there, and he looked mean. Well, that was an understatement. He looked like the type of guy that would tear into a live bull with his teeth and grind its heart while he punched some boulders into dust; for fun.

The doors made a sound of rushing air as they opened. To Kagome's horror, this was her stop and the boy was getting off here as well. She followed after him, making sure she kept a distance. She breathed a sigh of relief when he set off in a different direction. She followed the signs to what seemed like the exit. It was like a gaping hole into the sky, a stairway to heaven. To her puzzlement, she felt the ground remotely shake when she was at the foot of the stairs. Suddenly, the sunlight was blocked out.

She looked up, saw a group of males all lined up at the entrance. She felt the ground shake again. She looked behind her and saw another group coming towards her. She backed up against the cold wall, kneeling down to seem more insignificant and unnoticeable. The silver haired boy at the top of the stairs regarded her with no more than a passing thought. He looked cocky, arrogant. He looked liked he was the leader of the Stairway to Heaven group. The Hell group included the guy that looked like a bear.

She was in between heaven and hell.

"You gonna run again, Onigumo?" The silver haired youth asked, derision and arrogance plain in his voice. With the sunlight behind him, he looked surreal.

"Like _you _did last time?" Onigumo asked confidently, snickering with his fellow classmates. He looked like Hades, swathed in darkness. The two groups were wearing two different uniforms. The silver haired boy's group was wearing dark blue uniforms with a gold crest, whereas Onigumo's group was wearing light gray uniforms.

"I never ran," the silver haired boy snarled. Then, without a signal, his group surged down the stairs to collide with Onigumo's. Kagome watched in a stupor as she saw people being knocked down everywhere. Suddenly, she saw an opening to the exit, and she started to crawl, pulling down her skirt so that no pervert would try anything, even while they were fighting.

Suddenly, a hand clamped down on the back of her shirt and picked her up. She nearly choked, but he let her settle on her toes. To her absolute horror, her book dropped to the floor.

"Inuyasha, you're recruiting girls now, too?" Onigumo sneered as he held the girl and arm's length away from him, as if she was dirty. Kagome, absurd as it was, was more offended by this than she was worried for her health. Both groups stopped fighting, staring at Onigumo as he held the girl unconcernedly.

"Keh. She's just in the way. Let her go," Inuyasha said harshly. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, noticing that his face looked harder, harder than it was at the top of the stairs. Was he worried? About her?

"She's pretty, this one," Onigumo said silkily, bringing her a little closer to quirk an eyebrow at her. Enraged, and not one to just "hang around" she sharply brought the heel of her palm against his elbow. He let her go with a sharp cry, and she dropped to the floor. She scrambled to her feet, grabbing her book, and ran. She shoved, pushed, and practically bit her way through to the exit.

"Downed by a girl!" came Inuyasha's voice before she heard Onigumo's enraged cry. Normally, she would defend her femininity, but she had to get to school _now_!

She ran fast, grimacing as she glanced at her watch. What _were _those boys thinking, skipping school to get into such a large scale fight in a _subway_? People could get hurt! Namely, _she _could have gotten hurt!

Panting, and clutching at the stitch in her side, she ran into her new classroom just as the bell rang. Groaning, she went towards an empty desk. She collapsed, putting her head against her arms. The teacher came in, looking haggard. She glanced at Kagome, and motioned for her to come up to the front of the class.

"So. This is the new student?" she asked in a nasal voice, looking Kagome up and down in a disgusted manner. Kagome bristled, not liking the way she looked at her. She looked down at herself, and winced. No wonder the teacher was looking at her like some kind of hooligan. The crawling on the floor of the subway was not a good idea for her knees, and her white and blue top was smudged.

"I got caught up in some kind of fight in the subway," Kagome said in a small voice, despairing for her new school clothes.

"What was that?" the teacher asked.

"I… Nothing," Kagome said, sighing.

"Well, introduce yourself!" the teacher snapped. Oh, Kagome could tell her days in this classroom would be bright and joyful.

"Kagome Higurashi. I just moved here from--"

"Your name is all we needed. Please sit back down," the teacher said. Kagome seethed silently to herself as she took her seat again. This day was _not _starting off well!

"Don't worry about her," a voice whispered behind her. She turned, blinking owlishly. It was a boy, and he was smiling benignly. "She's just a little uptight," he continued, still smiling. Kagome smiled back, feeling like it was a bit strained.

"I'm not worrying. Just--" A sharp _crack_ was heard throughout the class as a ruler landed harshly against Kagome's desk.

"Miss Higurashi… I can tell _you're _going to be a troublemaker!" the teacher snapped. Kagome bit her tongue, determined not to say anything to her.

"Mrs. Fujikawa can be a bit tough," the boy behind her said apologetically. "Sorry for getting you into trouble."

"It's okay," Kagome whispered out of the side of her mouth. The teacher turned, giving Kagome a dark glare. Kagome looked bewildered at Mrs. Fujikawa. Did she have some kind of "Kagome radar" or something?

She tried to pay attention as integrals, substitution, and derivatives were discussed. Calculus bit butt.

"Kagome! What's the answer to number forty-three on the homework assignment?" Mrs. Fujikawa asked, a cruel smile gracing her lips. Kagome nearly groaned aloud. Math was _not _her forte, and this woman was making her life a living--

The boy behind her nudged her sharply in the back, bringing her back from her vengeance filled mind. Kagome smiled, stood, took a sheet of paper, and went to the board. Needless to say, she botched it up. She completely turned the problem into something that wasn't even _remotely _related, and still smiling, she returned to her seat.

"So… Do you think this is right?" Mrs. Fujikawa asked, eyeing the work Kagome had shown on the board.

"Not one bit," Kagome said cheerfully. "I'm afraid I didn't do the assignment, seeing as I just moved here yesterday. So, after I study, I should be able to--"

"I do not care about 'should be', Miss Higurashi." Kagome sighed. What did this old lady _want _from her?

"I will do better once I--"

"I do not care for all that either. Now, is there anyone in the class that _can _do the work that you were supposed to do?" the teacher asked. Kagome sat back sulkily, as the boy behind her went up to the board and proved to be a capable mathematician. Kagome learned that his name was Hojo as Mrs. Fujikawa praised the shy boy.

The bell rang, and Kagome gladly stood and moved as quickly as she could out the door. She looked down at the sheet of paper she had received from her grandfather yesterday. He had signed up for her at the school, and had even gotten the schedule worked out for her.

The evil old man had signed her up for P.E.!

Grumbling, she found her way to the gym, sighing as she went into the locker room. She changed among the other girls; a simple white sweater and small, blue shorts. The white sweater was for the brisk weather.

"Hi!" Kagome said to the girl that was dressing beside her. The girl looked at Kagome, baffled, and then turned away. Kagome blinked. "Okay…" The girl sighed, turned around.

"Hi," she said. Kagome beamed.

"I'm Kagome!"

"And I'm Sango."

"Nice to meet you--"

"Before you start with the niceties, let me just warn you that not many people like me and they'll hiss at you too if you keep on talking to me," Sango said. It was Kagome's turn to look at her baffled.

"Why?" Kagome asked bluntly. Sango shrugged. Kagome huffed, annoyed. "Well, that's stupid. Anyways, as I was saying, it's really nice to meet you. I'm new here. I just transferred here from a rural area, so it's _really _different, although I _do _come to the city a lot with my mother, so I suppose--"

"You talk a lot," Sango said bluntly. Kagome blushed.

"I usually just read, so I guess when I open my mouth… Well, that's what my Mama says, anyway." Kagome put on her socks, and then her sneakers. Sango waited until Kagome dressed, smiling when Kagome continued to talk.

"So why don't people like you?" Kagome asked again, conversationally, as if she was talking about the puddle she had just stepped in.

"Because I'm in a gang" --Kagome blanched at this-- "and girls hate me for it."

"So… they hate you because they want to be in the gang?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head.

"No. They hate me because I'm friends with… Well, the leader, who I guess has a way with the girls," Sango said. Kagome hummed her understanding.

"I see. You didn't… _kill _anyone, did you?" Kagome asked in a whisper. Sango gave a startled laugh, turning to Kagome with a grin on her face.

"No! Goodness no. I'm not exactly _in _the gang, but the leader of the gang is like my big brother, so… I help out if needed," Sango said. Kagome nodded again, and they walked down to the track.

"All right!" A buff woman yelled as all the students arrived. "New student!" Kagome groaned. She had to go through this again? She blinked as the buff woman yelled out, "But we don't have time for that right now! We have to _RUN_!" Gratefully, she began to jog.

Thirty minutes later, that grateful feeling she had had was gone. To her astonishment, Sango was barely winded.

"Oh my God… You're a beast!" Kagome panted out as they stopped and started to stretch. Sango shrugged.

"You'll get used to it when you're in this class. That's the easiest class she's ever given us. Something else must have been on her mind," Sango said unconcernedly. Kagome groaned again. Her teachers weren't exactly the ideal teachers she had in mind for herself. "What are the rest of the classes you have today?" Sango asked curiously.

Kagome shrugged. "I dunno. My schedule is in my book bag. We'll look once we get back to the locker room. I need a shower." They made their way through, showering quickly before getting dressed again and Sango looked at the crumpled piece of paper that Kagome pulled from the bottom of her book bag.

"Well, we have the same last class. I'll see you then," Sango said, giving a small smile to Kagome. Kagome grinned, and nodded.

The next three classes she had were an absolute bore. Yawning, she came out of her biology class to go to her last class: Literature.

"Kagome!" A voice rang out through the hall. She turned and smiled to see Sango. Sango smiled sheepishly.

"This class is really fun," Sango said excitedly. "You'll like it a lot." Kagome grinned.

"I hope so. This is my favorite subject!" Sango crinkled her nose at that.

"_This _is your favorite subject? Gross! I don't believe you! Then again… you _were _talking about reading all those books. And I didn't fail to notice that you always carry one with you," Sango said. Kagome nodded.

"It's a habit I picked up from my dad," Kagome said. Kagome noticed that Sango had opened up almost immediately to her. All the girl needed was a friend… Too bad she was in a gang… Oh well. Kagome couldn't back out of a good friendship. Besides, that didn't mean _she _had to be involved in the gang, right?

They walked into the classroom, and the entire class became hushed as they saw Sango with a friend, and that the friend was new-- and hot.

There was an instant uproar among the boys-- except for one, and whispers amongst the girls. The teacher came in, although no one noticed because he was so small.

"Class!" A squeaky voice cried out from the desk. Kagome looked at the desk puzzled, and squinted.

"Oh, Myouga-sensei is here!" Sango said, quickly taking her seat and nodding toward the empty seat next to her.

"We have a new student," said the squeaky voice before Kagome could obey Sango's silent command. She froze at her spot in front of the class, bashfully smiling.

"Kagome Higurashi," she said, before quickly making her way between the rows, headed towards the empty seat with mindless determination.

"Okay… So I see she's a bit shy. So, we'll move on to the lesson. Who read last night's homework?" All the class raised their hands.

"Where is he?" Kagome whispered to Sango. The girl chuckled. "He's a flea-demon! You'll probably only see him as a dot--"

"Miss Kagome and Miss Higurashi… Would you like to share your opinions with us on the literature?" Kagome leaned over a little to the side, glancing at the title of the reading assignment. She grinned when she saw it. It was the book she was reading now!

"Oh! What chapter did you all read?" Kagome asked Sango. She looked at Kagome dubiously.

"Chapters three and four…"

"Perfect!" Kagome racked her memory.

"Well, it shows that marriage is an unconstitutional basis for love, but love is a perfect basis for marriage. Also, it shows that no matter how much the people love each other, they can't have anything without trust," Kagome said. There was a shocked silence in the class.

"Well… Uh… Yes, Miss Kagome… You're right. On to the next question…" Five minutes later, Kagome was furiously scribbling down notes, and admired Myouga's lecture. He had such a broad outlook on it that he had pointed out things that even she had missed.

Suddenly, the door opened, and in strolled the silver-haired boy-- Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you're late," Myouga said mildly. Inuyasha only shrugged, and he looked like Kagome did this morning-- ragged, ruffled, and dirty. Kagome felt her breath catch, and she looked to Sango wildly. To her ultimate, teeth-grinding horror, she found Sango waving at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha _waved _back. After Inuyasha strolled in, a cheerful boy came in after him, smiling although one of his cheeks was swollen. Myouga gave an aggravated sigh. "What's the point of coming to class if it's the _last class _of the day?" Myouga asked.

"We just _love _your class the most, Myouga-sensei," the Swollen Cheek boy said. He waved to Sango, and Kagome glanced at her to find Sango giving Swollen Cheek an icy look.

"So I'm guessing _that_," Kagome said, pointing to Inuyasha, "is your _boss_?"

"Not my boss… Just the leader," Sango explained patiently.

"Ah…" Kagome winced when Inuyasha glanced at her. This made Inuyasha look at her longer and harder, which caused some of the females in the room to glare at her. Kagome looked at Sango helplessly. Sango gave her an "Oh well…" look.

Kagome understood why Sango was mostly shunned now. Inuyasha must be very popular with the ladies, as they followed his every movement with their eyes and flutter of their lashes as Inuyasha sat in the back of the room. There was an empty desk between them, so Kagome could feel his stare at the back of her head.

She wanted to cut off her head and give it to him, if that meant he would leave her alone.

"Hello, my dear," Swollen Cheek said, sitting behind Sango. He gave Kagome and awkward grin, and said, "Why, Sango! Who's your pretty friend?" Kagome saw Sango stiffen, and Swollen Cheek held out his hand for Kagome to shake. Kagome took it, and he kissed the back of her hand with a loud smack. She hurriedly retrieved her hand, discretely wiping it on her skirt as he grinned.

"Miroku, you should really _not _do that in the middle of class," Sango said hotly. Miroku raised a brow.

"Okay, so I'll do it at the end of class," Miroku said. Kagome grimaced.

"Miroku! Do shut up when I'm talking!" Myouga shouted at the front of the class. Miroku only smiled in the direction of the voice.

"Yes, Myouga-sensei!" Miroku said cheerfully.

"I hope somebody beat you as a child," Sango said in a dark, quiet voice to him.

"Yeah, I was," Miroku said brightly. "By you, remember, Sango dear?"

"Yeah…" Sango said with a happy sigh, as if recollecting a first kiss.

The rest of the class was more notes, and then another reading assignment. The bell rang, and Kagome gathered her belongings.

"Kagome, where do you live?" Sango asked as she and Kagome went out the door.

"Well, I live with my grandfather at the shrine," Kagome said. Sango opened her mouth in surprise.

"Oh! You live at the shrine?" Sango repeated. "I know exactly where that is! I went there once, but a cooky old man-- Er, well, your grandfather-- kinda ran me out when I knocked down his small thing of good luck talismans."

"Sound like gramps," Kagome muttered. Kagome suddenly felt a hand come down on her shoulder, and she felt her heart jump into her throat as she whirled around with a squeak. Inuyasha was standing there, scrutinizing her as if she was a dissected frog out on display. She bristled. She was getting real sick of people looking at her as if she was a walking plague!

"What do you want?" Kagome snapped. People in the hall, who had stared as they passed by, stopped and gaped at Kagome. This made Kagome a bit nervous. What had she done? Only Sango was laughing.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Inuyasha hissed, bringing his face close to hers. "Show some proper respect!"

"I don't even _know _you!" Kagome said incredulously. Inuyasha looked at her in dumbfounded stupor.

"You don't _know _me?" Inuyasha circled her, looking her up and down. Oh, she really didn't like him now.

"No, I don't _know _you!" Kagome shouted, incensed.

"But I think I've seen you somewhere before…" Inuyasha squinted, giving him a comical appearance. Kagome choked at the injustice of being forgotten so easily.

"I was the girl that was in between heaven and hell!" she blurted out. Inuyasha looked startled for a moment. "The girl in the subway this morning! The one that 'Onigumo' or whatever grabbed!" Inuyasha peered at her for a moment.

"The… subway…" Then, her burst out laughing. Slinging his arm around her, he started to walk toward the doors. She followed, since his grip was impeccable and it was either walk or be dragged. She could feel the hateful glares on her, and her skin crawled with anticipation as she caught more than one teeth-baring glances at her.

These girls were crazy!

Sango followed next to them, on Inuyasha's other side. She seemed unaffected by the hateful looks, and Kagome wondered how. She had the nilly willies just glancing at some of these girls. She would be murdered on her first day of school by jealous school girls who had the wrong idea.

First, Kagome got caught up in a fight. Then, she was picked on by a stern, horrible, strict teacher. Then she was sentenced to death in P.E.. Not to mention her other two classes were bores. She also had a _gang _leader in her last period class, her only friend in this school seemed to be very good friends with him, and now girls were giving her murderous, bloody stares because Inuyasha had the gall to throw his arm over her as if she was a throw pillow.

She was _not _having a good day…!

* * *

**wk**: Hope you liked it!

Read and Review, and tell me your opinions!


	2. Everyone Wants a Piece of Pie

**Disclaimer**: Not mine!

**wk**: Okay. I can explain the name of this chapter... After. 'Cause frankly, this chapter has _nothing _to do with pie. (Grins) Enjoy!

**Chapter Two  
Everyone Wants a Piece of Pie**

"This is Kagome," Sango said when they went through the doors. "She lives at the shrine." Kagome was horrified. Now he knew where she lived! What if he _stalked _her or something? She didn't know who he was! But obviously, Sango trusted this "Inuyasha" enough to give out her friend's place of residence.

"Hello, Kagome." Kagome remained stubbornly silent. She tried to shrug off his arm, but he held fast.

"So when did you two meet?" Sango asked, looking at Kagome curiously.

"This morning," Inuyasha said, his lips curling upwards. "I got into a fight with Onigumo. She was kinda… caught up in it. She got away though. Kinda feisty."

"Uh huh…" Sango said, looking at the way Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"I won the fight 'cause of you," Inuyasha said cheerfully, pulling out a cigarette. Kagome automatically took it from his mouth, stepping on it as it landed on the ground. Inuyasha gaped at her.

"Did you just step on my _last cigarette_?" Kagome saw Sango wince on the other side of him. His arm had become stiff on top of her shoulders. She would be damned if she let him intimidate her. Well, she would try to _seem _not intimidated, anyway.

"Um… No?" Kagome said in a squeaky voice. So much for no intimidation.

"You're gonna buy me a new pack," Inuyasha declared. Kagome blinked at him.

"Uh… I don't think so," she said slowly. "It's bad for your health?" she added uncertainly as he glared at her.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Sango said suddenly, urgently. She tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve once, sharply.

Inuyasha knew that tone of voice, and turned. Onigumo stood there, staring at Kagome. When he locked gazes with Kagome's hesitant one, he grinned in a horrible manner.

"You better get your ass out of here, unless you want it _kicked _and _beat _out," Inuyasha snarled. His arm still hadn't budged from Kagome's shoulders. In fact, it looked like he brought her _closer_.

"I want _her_," Onigumo said, pointing to Kagome. Kagome stiffened further under Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha growled, this time bringing his arm around her and to her front to shield her behind him. Sango blinked at Inuyasha as she watched.

"I _know_. I could smell it this morning. When she _ran _from you," Inuyasha said with a bit of a smirk. Onigumo's horrible smile didn't falter.

"Yes. I want _her_. I told you as much this morning," Onigumo said. Inuyasha paused. He wondered silently to himself: Who would tell his enemy his weakness? Onigumo, after Kagome had run from sight, had said, "I want her. Give me her, and I will fight you no more."

Who the hell _did _that? It was so archaic!

"Yeah, you said if I gave her to you, you wouldn't fight me anymore," Inuyasha said lazily.

"I'm not some kind of trading _whore_!" Kagome yelled, jerking out from behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha's arm quickly went around her again, to bring her to his side once again.

"I decided that no, I don't want to give her to you. I enjoy our scuffles oh-so-much," Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Besides, I have my claim on her," Inuyasha said, smirking at Onigumo as he saw his smile disappear without a trace.

"Your… Your… _What!_" Kagome shrieked, struggling anew. She kicked him in the shin, and he cursed, and glared at her. He brought his mouth close to her ear, and she froze for the tiniest of moments.

"Be still! If you move… I _will _give you to him. Now." Kagome was the picture of a perfect angel as he drew away from her.

"Looks like she doesn't want to stay with you," Onigumo drawled, having witnessed the whole thing.

"It doesn't matter," Inuyasha said with a happy smile. "I still lay claim to her." Kagome very nearly kicked him again. Inuyasha felt her violent tendencies, and his hand came up to rest on the nape of her neck. He squeezed- hard.

She gave a gasp, and he pulled her to face him. Suddenly, his mouth was on hers, and her world was spinning. He kissed her deep, and the only thing she could feel was the need to cry. Her first kiss was given to an arrogant ass that didn't give a care about her. He just wanted to use her to get on Onigumo's nerves!

Still, even with all those negative thoughts, she started to enjoy her first kiss. He nipped her lip, and she parted her lips to allow him to plunder. Kagome could hear a crack behind her, and muffled laughter behind Inuyasha.

She pulled away sharply, and slapped Inuyasha across the face- hard. "How dare you!" she breathed. Inuyasha looked murderous. Then, he smiled and winked at her, to her bewilderment.

"She's shy, you see," Inuyasha said tauntingly to Onigumo. "But as you could see, she enjoyed that just as much as I did." Onigumo had grabbed a semi-thick stick off the ground and had snapped it in his fist as he watched the two kiss.

"I'll get her," Onigumo said confidently before turning and walking away without a backwards glance.

"You can try," Inuyasha yelled after him, then turned to take Kagome's wrist. "Sango, go ask Miroku for a ride. I need to talk to… Kagome, was it?" Kagome gave a frustrated scream as he pulled her along and Sango gave her a helpless look as she complied to Inuyasha's order.

"You bastard!" Kagome yelled, ranting. "You kiss me, and you don't even remember my _name_?" She had never felt more insulted in her life. He pulled her to a motorcycle, and when she saw it, she dug her heels in.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha snapped. "You slap me- which I haven't forgiven you for, by the way-"

"Well, _that's _good, 'cause I don't _want _you to forgive me!" Kagome screeched as Inuyasha gave a growl and picked her up. People walking down the hill to walk home stopped to stare at them. Again, the dirty looks and hateful stares were given to Kagome as he made her sit on the back of the motorcycle. He handed her a helmet, and put one on himself. He took her bag, shoved the book into it despite Kagome's indignant complaints, and strapped it in with his own bag behind Kagome.

"What, you don't believe in 'I don't need a helmet!'?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha half turned, gave her a quick grin before turning around again. He started the engine, made it purr before squealing out of the lot.

"Hoping I'll get into an accident and crack my skull open?" he yelled as the wind rushed by. Kagome struggled to keep her skirt down.

"I was hoping, yes!" Kagome yelled back. "Where are you taking me?"

"Well, you're my girlfriend now, so I-"

"I'm your _WHAT_?"

Inuyasha ignored her and continued. "So I have to take you to certain place, make sure people see us. Spread the rumor around."

"I'm _not _going to be your little _pretend _girlfriend so that you can flaunt it in Onigumo's face!" Kagome yelled, one arm around Inuyasha while the other clamped her skirt down. She was sitting "side-straddle" so she solved the problem by tucking the skirt between her legs and clamping with her thighs. Then she put both arms around Inuyasha, her fear for her life insisting she do so.

"Are you licensed to drive this thing?" Kagome yelled.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled back. He made a sharp turn that made Kagome close her eyes, scream, and hold on for dear life. "My air supply is being cut off!" Inuyasha complained. "I was just kidding!"

"Well you're the one that put me on this blasted thing, so _don't complain_!" Kagome shouted in anger.

"Why not?"

"I told you why not! Because you-"

"No, I mean why not be my girlfriend? Other girls would kill to be you, you know," Inuyasha said as he coasted to a stop in front of a park. Kagome rolled her eyes. She gratefully hopped off the motorcycle, taking off the helmet and combing her hair through with her fingers.

"Well, I suppose I'm not _like _other girls," Kagome snapped. Inuyasha blinked at her, surprised.

"You're a lesbian?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome, instantly incensed, contemplated slapping him again.

"No! I just don't fall at your feet and kiss them," Kagome said, glaring at him. Inuyasha grinned.

"Other girls would love to do that, too," Inuyasha said. Kagome started walking, ignoring him. He followed her at a brisk pace, catching up to her and settling his arm on her shoulders again. She shrugged it off, but he settled it once more around her.

"Why do you keep on _doing _that!" Kagome said, trying to pry his arm from her shoulders, even trying to duck under it.

"'Cause you're my girlfriend," Inuyasha said in a puzzled voice, as if _she _was the one being retarded. She gave an infuriated growl, and sat down at a bench. He followed after her, sitting heavily on the bench. After minutes of tense silence, he nudged her thigh with his own. She stiffened and shifted away. He shifted closer and did it again. She leaped to her feet, walking away from him briskly.

Inuyasha sighed, got up and followed at a more leisurely pace. Kagome walked out of the park, looking both ways before crossing the street. She looked at the street sign five minutes later of walking, and realized that she didn't know where she was, like she did in the country. Sighing, she turned to go back to the park. She bumped into Inuyasha's chest.

Kagome tightened her lips, and walked around him to go back to the park. "Kagome, I'm tired," Inuyasha complained, following after her again. Kagome pretended as if he didn't exist. She continued walking until she got back to the park. She looked behind her to see Inuyasha a short distance away, a bored expression on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"Give up!" she yelled out, frustrated and her anger piqued.

"Don't wanna," he said with a half-hearted smile. Snorting derisively, she went to the other side of the park where his motorcycle was. She sat on top of the motorcycle, stubbornly staring at Inuyasha as he emerged as well, giving her a lazy smile.

"You're not going anywhere until you say yeah, you _are _my girlfriend," Inuyasha said. Kagome bared her teeth, and hopped off the motorcycle.

"Fine." Kagome grabbed her bag from the back of Inuyasha's motorcycle. Inuyasha gave a heavy sigh as he leaned against the motorcycle. She would come back when she got lost. She went to the end of the street, paused as she looked down both streets, trying to peer at street names.

"You don't know the way," Inuyasha yelled to her.

"I don't need to know the way," Kagome yelled back. Suddenly, she gave a sharp whistle and Inuyasha growled as he sprang away from the motorcycle as a cab pulled up in front of Kagome. She gave him a smug look. "I only need to know the address," she yelled, and got in. He tried to reach the cab in time, but the cab drove off before Inuyasha could reach the door. Cursing he sprinted back towards his bike, not bothering with the helmet. He peeled off into the street, following the cab that he knew had Kagome in it.

"Dammit!" he cursed as he narrowly avoided hitting a car from behind. He drew up next to the cab, and pounded on the window. The cab driver gave him a startled look and swerved. Inuyasha again narrowly missed hitting a car as he tried to follow the cab. Kagome screamed from the back seat as the cab twisted wildly, and she thought for a moment that she was going to die.

Suddenly, the cab screeched to a stop, and Inuyasha was there, opening the door, hauling her and her bag out.

"Come on!" Inuyasha snarled, depositing her in the back seat again, and she had to throw her arms around him again as he drove very quickly away.

"You're crazy! You're crazy!" Kagome repeated again and again to him, reaching forward, grabbing the helmet that was in front of him, and put it on her own head, or tried to. The thing was heavy, and the wind rushing by wasn't helping. She managed to pull it over her own head, and clutched the back of his jacket as he swerved onto another street. Cars honked their horns and a few curse words were thrown at them.

Inuyasha sped recklessly down the street. "You have five minutes to tell me that you want to be my girlfriend!" he yelled over the honks and the wind.

"And if I don't?" Kagome yelled back, clutching his jacket tighter as he turned again.

"Four minutes and thirty seconds," was his reply. "Three minutes…" he sped up. "Two minutes and thirty seconds…" She couldn't even tell what the scenery _was _anymore. "One minute…" He started to slow down, thank God. "Thirty seconds…"

He coasted to a stop. She hopped off in front of the stairs. "How did you know where I lived?"

"Sango told me, remember?" Inuyasha said, leaning back slightly. Kagome nodded.

"Well, thanks for the ride." She got her bag from the back of the bike. "Drive safe. Bye!"

"So we're going out then?" Inuyasha asked, smiling at her as she turned back to him in incredulous stupor.

"What? No!" she exclaimed, gaping at him.

"Well, that's what _I _heard," Inuyasha said smugly. Kagome shook her head wildly.

"I just said to drive safe and bye!" Kagome screeched.

"And that translates to, 'I love you, and of course I will go out with you'," Inuyasha said.

"It does not!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha grinned.

"Relax. You'll like being my girlfriend." He rummaged in his pocket, drew out a cell phone. He threw it to her, and she caught it after stumbling with it a bit. "I'll call you later. Pick up, okay?" He revved up the engine and drove off again. Kagome found herself staring after him, dumbfounded. What had just happened?

Numbly, she went up the stairs, gripping the cell phone in one hand.

"Hello, dear," her mother said as she walked in. She toed off her shoes, giving her mother a smile that she didn't feel. "Are you all right?" her mother asked worriedly, coming up to her and cupping her face. "You look a bit flushed."

"It must be the stairs," Kagome said blankly.

"What's that?" her mother asked, moving away from her and indicating the cell phone in her hand.

"A… phone," Kagome said slowly. How was she going to get out of this one? Giving her mother a smile, she said, "I didn't remember the number to the shrine, so my friend gave me… er… the phone." Kagome said. "I'll give it back to… my friend… tomorrow," Kagome said. "I was just going to ask you the number to the shrine, in fact."

"Oh, I see," her mother said cheerfully, not seeming to notice Kagome's hesitance. Kagome retrieved a pencil and paper, numbly writing down the number.

"Thanks, Mama… I'll go to my room and do my homework now," Kagome said, going up the stairs. Souta came out of his own room, grinning excitedly.

"How was your first day of school, Sis?" Souta asked. Kagome's own smile was a bit shaky.

"Oh, it was wonderful," Kagome said. Souta went into Kagome's room with her. He fell atop of her bed, letting out a breath.

"Kagome, I think I'm in love," Souta said seriously. Kagome turned to him, her own troubles erased from her mind. She dumped her book bag next to her desk and tossed the phone on her bedside table.

"Really?" Kagome asked. Souta nodded.

"Her name's Hitomi. She's so pretty. And today, she _smiled _at me." Souta said with another sigh. Kagome giggled at him, trying to muffle it. Souta glanced at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" Souta asked. Kagome shrugged, struggling with her grin.

"Nothing. So what'd you say to her?"

"Nothing," Souta admitted.

"Nothing? Well, why not?" Kagome asked, frowning. Souta looked at her with a "Duh!" look.

"What do you mean, 'Why not?'?" Souta asked incredulously. "Would you go up to a boy _you _like and say, 'Hey! I love you! Wanna go out with me?'"

"Well, you don't have to word it like that," Kagome mumbled. Souta blew out a frustrated breath.

"Well, I'm gonna do my homework. Thanks for listening, Kagome."

"Anytime, Squirt. Oh, do you-" the cell phone next to her bed rang. Souta looked at it curiously.

"When did _you _get a phone? Not fair! I want one! I'm gonna ask Mama for one tomorrow-"

"It's not mine! Now get out!" Kagome said, pushing her little brother out of the room before sitting on her bed and looking at the phone. When the phone was undoubtedly on its last ring, she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello?" A feminine voice answered. "Who's this?" Kagome looked at the phone before bringing it back to her ear. It was definitely not Inuyasha.

"Uh… This is Kagome."

"Well, _Kagome,_" the girl said snidely. "Could you tell Inu that I called?"

"Sure," Kagome said. "I'll be sure to tell him. Bye!"

"No, I mean tell him that I called right now!" the girl yelled. Instantly incensed, Kagome brought the phone back to her ear.

"He gave this phone to me before he left, so call him at another number!" she hung up on the girl. She regretted doing it. What was she doing?

She lied down on the bed, grabbing the book on her bedside table. The phone rang again, and she refused to even look at it. It stopped reading, and the tenseness in her body seeped out. However, she sprang up when it started to ring again. Settling back on the bed again, she flipped to the page she was on. She ignored the ringing phone, and nibbled on her lip as she tried to concentrate on her book.

The phone was ringing again for the fourth time. Giving a frustrated cry, Kagome picked it up.

"Hello?" she snapped.

"Hello?" Another feminine voice asked.

"He's not here right now. I'll tell him you called later." Kagome hung up again. She felt rude, but at the moment, she didn't really care. Is this why Inuyasha wanted her to have his phone? So that girls could call for him and torment her?

The phone started to ring again, and she screamed into her pillow. She viciously looked for the power button on the phone, and found it. She viciously pushed it and it turned off.

Thirty minutes into reading her book, she began to feel guilty. How could she have been so mean to girls she didn't even know? This was all Inuyasha's fault. If he had his own phone, he could have answered his own damn phone calls and saved Kagome the stress.

She turned the phone back on again, and looked through his phone book, just because of curiosity. The majority of them were females, with a hefty number of males as well. His phonebook seemed to have no end as she picked the down button with her nail numerous times. The phone started to ring again, and she looked at who was calling this time. It didn't have a name, but the number popped up.

She answered it, figuring that he would have girls' names stamped into the phone. "Hello?" she answered wearily.

"Hey, babe. How was your day?" Inuyasha's voice said. Kagome gripped the phone tightly.

"You bastard," Kagome hissed.

"So it was good, then?"

"Tell your stupid girlfriends to stop calling me!" Kagome hissed.

"Getting jealous?" Inuyasha asked smugly.

Kagome gaped at the phone, and said into it sweetly, "I'm turning it off now. Bye!" She ignored his protests and turned it off. She threw it onto her bedside table with a "Hmph!" and returned to her book. An hour later, her mother came in, and tucked her in with the blanket. Turning off the light, her mother looked on as Kagome shifted under the blanket, grumbling under her breath.

* * *

**wk**: Sorry guys. I know this chapter was a bit short. And don't worry, I'll update 102.5 FM soon. If I don't, I'll give you permission to stab me and take my cookies away (Worse than stabbing me, I assure you). Hope you liked this chapter, even with its unadmirable length! 

And the name of the chapter... Well, everyone wanted a piece of Kagome, and my sister said something about everyone eating her apple pie, and... Well, the name of the chapter was born.

Now to start in this story something that I have started with my other stories...

**_ReViEw oF rEvIeWs_**:

Congratulations, **CrimsonBlade'srevival**! My first reviewer! You deserve a prize! Unfortunately, I have none to give. Hope you're not too bad. Glad you like the story so far, though! (Grins)

Glad you think so, **firebird5**! I'm not too sure if it'll be _too _original, or what, but I hope my readers like it all the same. And no, Inuyasha didn't decapitate her... Although the idea was momentarily amusing. To explain, he was cheerful and so friendly to her because of whatOnigumo had said. He just wants to use her to annoy Onigumo.

Thanks, **xSilverShadowsx**! Hehe... Inu and the rest _are _in a gang, but just to make this clear from the start: Inuyasha doesn't do drugs, and doesn't use weapons like guns and stuff like that. Inuyasha was laughing at her because he realizes that _she's _the girl that Onigumo wants.

Hehe, sorry, **Coner Girl**! I'm afraid this chapter was a bit short as well. (Grins sheephishly) Couldn't find a way to make it longer, so... Well, this is ther chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer! And yeah, I _do _find the Kikyou-is-a-slut story kind of repetitive. Plus, I don't think she would really be like that. I mean, Kagome _is _the reincarnation of Kikyou, so if Kikyou is a bitch or whatever, shouldn't Kagome be, too? It just never made any sense to me, but that's just me. And I hope it will be good!

Thanks so much, **mouko-star**! I believe my big head was just inflated with ego to the size of a watermelon. Mwahaha... I feel unstoppable now! Now I will be able to get the bubble gum I always wanted... (Grins)

I'm glad that you don't think this fic is redundant, **DRAKE220**! I'm gonna try to keep up the theme of... well... of "differentness". Is there another word for that? I dunno. And I'm afraid I don't know who Agent Paper ofR.O.D. is... Is that "Read or Die"? I watched maybe the first five seconds of it, then went to sleep... (Oops) I can see that was a mistake on my part now. Hehe.Glad to see someone that's familiar! Haha, glad to have ya here!

Okay, **thoughfulchikk**! I will! Thanks for the encouragement!

Gosh... I don't know how to break this news, **GoldenTuna**, but I'm most likely not gonna update NL for a while. It's officially on hiatus, and I'm going to redo it. Sorry! Don't worry... It'll come back!

Glad it has possibilities, **Kimiki**!Thanks for the encouragement!

Thanks somuch, **Touya1**! I was so worried that this fic would fall short from 102.5 FM, but I'm glad to know that you don't think that! Thanks again!

Haha, thanks a lot, **Sunrider22**! I'm glad you like how I'm writing this particular story! Hope you think good of the rest of the story as well!

Thanks, **Skycat3**! I'll try to keep it up!

Glad you think it's kinda funny, **sapphirepink**! (Smiles)

You're not a sadist, **kayzer**! I'm the sadist for _writing _it. Hehe. That's okay though, because it makes it more fun. And I'll be updating 102.5 FM soon. I'm half done with the next chapter. Patience, young one!

Thanks so much **Zeldagurli**! (Hands a chocolate chip cookie) Glad you like the story so much!

Thanks, **Fuu43**! I'm glad you're enjoying my story! I'm gonna try to have this fic go in a different direction than some of the other fics I've read.

Wow, I'm glad you liked it as much as 102.5 FM, **Ange Noir**. And yeah... I have to tie up the knots in 102.5 FM, and it'll be done. I'm thinking about a sequel for it though. What do you think?

Whoo! A 10/10! Happy happy. Thanks, **country-inugirl03**!

Thanks, **chibi moon baby**! I hope I updated soon enough... This chapter wasn't as long as I would have liked it to be, but I figured it was an appropriate place to stop. Hope you liked it!

Glad you like it so far! Hope I updated soon enough for ya, **animefreak-superfreak**! Tell me your opinions!

I'm so glad you think this story is great, **my loveknows onlypain**! Wow. What a sad name. What made you think of it? It's pretty though...

Thanks, **Kasha-TheInuFreak**. Glad you like it! And I'll try with the updating... As soon as the muses start whispering again... (Winces)

Thanks, **SMiLES**! I'm happy you like my writing style! Hell, I'm happy you like my stories! Thanks so much for your support!

Yep. Itty Kagsy is in school now, **flip-x-fantasy**. (Grins) Glad you like it so far!

Whoo! Look who it is! It's **Saiyou the Lover**! Hehe... Hope I updated soon enough for ya! (Grins)

Hehe, glad you like it so much, **Esther Tan**! And it's definitely a Inu/Kag fic. Can't have it any other way... Hehe. Hope you didn't wait too long for this one!

* * *

**wk**: Well, that's it for the first **_ReViEw oF rEvIeWs_**. I'm so proud of myself! This is the most reviews I've ever had for a first chapter EVER! WHOO! give yourselves a hand! **26 reviews **for a first chapter! (Wipes off tear) Thanks so much guys! I hope you'll enjoy this story _half _as much as you do 102.5 FM!


	3. Do You Wanna?

**Disclaimer**: Whoot! Inuyasha not mine! Whoot! Step away from the chapter! Whoot! Chapter is mine!

**AN**: Mm... Lookie here... Is this a _new chapter! _Well, I _do _declare!

**Chapter Three  
Do You Wanna?**

Kagome had no idea why Kami was so hell bent on torturing her through high school. Currently, she was walking through the hallways of the school with one… _boy's_… arm around her waist, and a whole gaggle of people she didn't even know following them. And, of course, the death glares from the entire female population, save Sango, disturbed her a bit. It was after school, and the person she currently despised insisted that he take her home again.

"So…" It was Inuyasha's first word to her, and she felt she could have gone her whole life without talking to him. "How are you, baby?"

"Don't call me that," Kagome grit through her teeth. Then, blowing out a breath, she said, "Fine, if you don't consider the fact that I'm going out with a boy I don't even want to be _seen _with, all the girls in this school instantaneously started to hate me, I have now been reduced to the status of _prize_, and on top of all that, I gave away my first kiss to the boy that I do not even want to be seen with. Other than that, I'm peachy keen," Kagome drawled sarcastically.

"Wait…" Inuyasha stopped, and made some kind of hand motion that made the gang behind them disperse. Kagome guessed that they were all heading home, and had just been waiting for Inuyasha's signal that it was okay. Boy, were they whipped.

When the hall was empty save for a few people, Inuyasha began to laugh. Hard.

"And just what the hell is so funny?" Kagome hissed. Inuyasha suddenly pushed her against the lockers and leaned into her, still laughing. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, her hands up as if they would have to get boiled off if she touched him. His head was on her left shoulder, so she turned her head to the right, opening her eyes and looking upwards toward the ceiling as if seeking help from the Divine Powers.

Kami was still laughing at her, she supposed, when no help came. Inuyasha was still laughing, and Kagome tried to shove him off, but he didn't budge.

Inuyasha finally lifted his head, his eyes wet with tears. "That is the funniest thing I've ever heard. You've never been _kissed _before? Boy, you _are _clean, aren't you?"

Kagome scowled at him, her hands still up since he was close enough to have her worrying. "Yes, so would you _mind _backing _away_ from this particular clean girl?"

Inuyasha gave her such an evil grin that she had to bite her tongue to hold back her scream.

"You're not clean anymore though…" Inuyasha leaned in, and she closed her eyes again, turning her head to the side… again. He didn't head for her lips though. He headed towards the long column of her neck, exposed to just more than his gaze. "You gave me your first kiss," Inuyasha said, and his breath fanned out over her throat. A shudder ran through her, although she tried hard to suppress it. She hoped he didn't notice it.

Inuyasha did, but didn't say anything about it. "Don't!" Kagome squeaked when she could practically feel his lips against her skin. Well, this was troubling. Being attracted to the boy that you despised was not a good thing.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, his eyebrow raised. As much as he hated to admit it, Kagome was the first girl in a long time to pique his interest. The little thing was so innocent, but had such an _attitude_ that he couldn't help but at least _like _her. And it was a given that he was attracted to her. It was a good bonus, as the girl that Onigumo wanted was someone he could stand to look at, at the very least.

"Because… Uh… Just because! I don't like how you're treating me!" Kagome said, peeking out of one eye to see what he was doing. Up so close, he was nothing but a blur. She heard him draw in air, then exhale, as if he was _smelling _her. "What are you _doing_?" Kagome asked, turning her head to face him. He looked at her, grinned, and got off.

"Nothing, you little hedgehog. You wanna eat lunch? I heard you didn't eat anything," Inuyasha said, grabbing her hand and leading her down the hallway. She resisted at first, but to no avail; it was either walk or get dragged. When they reached outside, Kagome groaned.

"Your motorcycle again?" Kagome asked with growing dread. Inuyasha turned and smiled at her, and she wished he would stop doing that. It made him _really_ sexy when he smiled that dangerous smile.

"Mm-hm. I'm sorry you don't like it," Inuyasha said, swinging his leg over the machine and giving her such an evil grin that she knew he wasn't sorry at all. He waited patiently for her to get on behind him, and then sped down the hill towards the school gates.

Kagome, contrary to his belief, was starting to get fond of the machine that was currently between her thighs. _The only thing of his that's getting there_, Kagome thought viciously, but clutched his waist tighter as he leaned a little to the side for a turn.

"You didn't answer my question!" Inuyasha yelled back to her.

"What!" Kagome yelled back.

"Do you wanna eat lunch?"

"Are you paying?"

"Sure, if you want me to!" Kagome gave it some long and hard thought. On one hand, if she went home, Mama would feed her, so she wouldn't really be missing a meal. On the other hand, it _was _a free meal… But still, it _was _the bane of her life inviting her out to eat. What if he poisoned her? Or worse, put date rape drugs in her food and then… later…

"I asked if you want to eat, not if you figured out the meaning of life!" Inuyasha yelled, exasperated. Kagome, pursed her lips, and decided taking a bit from his undoubtedly thick wallet would hurt him. And she would make sure that her food would not be handled by him.

"Fine, let's go eat!" she yelled, and screamed as he swerved to take a particular turn. Horns blared, tires screeched, and she refused to look behind them to see if any extra-angry drivers were following them.

When he finally stopped, she still had her eyes closed, and her arms were tight around him. Hell, she hadn't even noticed they had stopped.

"Baby, I know you like me, but can you wait until tonight to snuggle?" Inuyasha asked in an all-too-sweet voice. Kagome noticed that they were on solid, unmoving ground. She thought she'd never been happier. She stood on wobbly legs, and determinedly not looking at a chuckling Inuyasha, walked into the small restaurant.

She walked to a booth without waiting for a waiter, and sat down, breathing a sigh of relief that her rubbery knees didn't give out on her way there.

"Hi there! Nice to see you today," a cheerful waiter said. Kagome smiled weakly at him, and refused to look at Inuyasha as he sat down. "And what would you like to drink?"

"Water, please," Kagome said hoarsely, and cleared her throat before repeating herself.

"Same here," Inuyasha mumbled, looking down at his menu.

"Well, well… Aren't you a pretty little thing?" The waiter said, his eyes twinkling as he lifted Kagome's face with his forefinger. Kagome blinked up at him. She moved her face away from his finger, and his hand dropped, but he still had that twinkle.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha instantly looked up from his menu, his eyes blazing.

"She's with me," Inuyasha growled. The waiter rolled his eyes at him.

"As if I couldn't see that," the waiter said sarcastically, and turned his charming smile back to Kagome. "Well, honey, if it doesn't work out between you two…" he gave her a wink and slid a piece of paper to her, no doubt with his contact information written on it. "So what would you like to order?

"Do you _know _who I am?" Inuyasha asked the waiter. He ignored him.

Kagome didn't know what to do. He _was _cute, but Inuyasha was sitting across from her, practically snarling. Oh, to hell with him.

"A burger and fries, and the same for my friend here. Thanks," Kagome said, smiling warmly at him. The waiter nodded and gave Inuyasha a smirk before walking off towards the kitchen, whistling. Inuyasha nearly leapt off after him, probably to tear him to pieces, but Kagome slammed her hand down on the table to get his attention. A few people looked in their direction, but returned to their own conversations after a moment, not interested enough to continue to listen.

"What the hell are you stopping me for?" Inuyasha snarled. "You're going out with _me_, and you let him give you his _number_! And that loser had that shit written down just in case he met a girl, that pathetic, no-good—"

"Inuyasha, enough! If you _remember_, you dull-headed half-wit, I _never _agreed to go out with you in the first place!" Kagome hissed. Inuyasha blinked, as if he had forgotten that fact.

"It doesn't mean anything!" Inuyasha snapped, regaining his mental footing. "You're _still _with me, whether you agreed to it or not. And you and I both know that if you _really _wanted out of this, you would have found a way!"

Kagome was silent, her mouth gaping open at the audacity of the man sitting across from her. Did he think she was in this _voluntarily_? Oh, well she was going to have to fix him straight up. "Listen, you son of a bitch," Kagome hissed, "I did _not _choose to be your girlfriend, and the only reason I'm here right now is to get a free meal out of you and to possibly poison you with your food!"

With that, she looked in her purse for a pen, and slammed her hand down on the table one last time as a show of defiance and anger.

She walked up to the register, and paid for what they had ordered. Then, writing her name and number down, she looked at her own piece of paper, and said, "Could you give this to a Kouga please? Thanks."

With that, she left the restaurant. She walked to the side of the street, and waited for a taxi to come by. When she saw a taxi, she raised her arm to hail it, but suddenly, her arm was grabbed and she was whirled around into a warm body. She knew who it was even before she saw the silver hair and the bright, amber eyes.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha had watched, stunned, as Kagome had paid for their meal _and _had given that Kouga person her number.

"What does it _look _like I'm doing, dumbass?" Kagome shot out, trying to wrench her wrist from his steel-like grip.

"You can't just leave!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome, already incensed, glared at him, struggling harder.

"Watch me!" she hissed at him, kicking him in the shin and running as soon as he let go. Inuyasha rubbed his leg, sucking in a breath of pain.

"Fucking bitch!" Inuyasha yelled, running after her. Tires screeched, horns honked, and Inuyasha saw sunlight flashing off car hoods as they both ran out onto the street.

Kagome didn't seem to care, and reached the other side unscathed, and continued to run.

_If she thinks she can get away from me by foot, she's sorely mis—_

Very suddenly, Inuyasha was on the ground, looking up at the sky, feeling dazed. He had been knocked over by the head by someone.

"You leave that lass alone! She has done nothing to harm ye, you damned hooligan," an old lady grumbled, gripping the purse she had hit him with. Apparently, while he had been running, she had swung the bag into his face, making him nearly flip over backwards. He heard laughter, and it made him angry as he struggled to sit up.

"Geez lady, what the hell do you have in there? Fucking bricks?" He was whacked over the head again by the heavy purse, and he rubbed the bumps on his head furiously as the old woman looked down her nose disdainfully at him. She turned to Kagome, who was crying because she was laughing so hard.

"Was this lad bothering ye?" the old lady asked kindly. Kagome blinked away her tears, but couldn't hold back a snicker as she saw Inuyasha give her a dirty look. Kagome didn't notice Kaede's shocked look, and her quick recovery.

"Yes, ma'am. I appreciate the help. My name is Kagome," Kagome said respectfully, bowing low to the old lady.

"I am Kaede." Kaede paused, glancing at Inuyasha who now sat on the ground, as if he was sitting on carpet. He had one of his legs stretched out, but the other one was propped up, with his arm resting on his knee. His other arm supported him behind him as he leaned a little back. "I'll give ye a present lass. It's magical, and very powerful. Put it around his neck, and say a word to subdue." Kaede smiled, reaching into her purse. She pulled out a beautiful rosary, with purple beads and fang-like stones.

Kagome gasped. Magical items were _extremely _rare, and Kaede was just offering her one after spending time with her for less than a minute.

"Oh, I couldn't!" Kagome stated, shaking her head. Kaede grabbed one outstretched arm, and placed the rosary in her hand.

"It will come of good use. Ye will put it to good use, I know. Please. Do this for an old lady." Kagome reluctantly curled her fingers around the rosary. She felt the magic from it in her palm.

"What the hell are you whispering about over there?" Inuyasha grumped from his place on the ground. Everyone gave him funny looks as they passed. Kagome almost forgot that she was angry with him, and thought that he looked kind of cute sitting there like that, like was sulking. Of course, he would never know _that_.

"None of your business," Kagome said. She took the rosary, smiling at Kaede and thanking her profusely.

"Good luck to ye child. This one will be hard to handle, but I can see that you can." With that strange parting message, Kaede continued to walk down the sidewalk.

Inuyasha finally stood when he saw the old woman had left. Kagome stifled a giggle with her hand. Had he not gotten up because he was _scared _of Kaede?

Inuyasha walked to Kagome, and took her arm in a harsh grip. Yelping, she was instantly angry at him again.

"Let go!" Kagome yelled, and a few heads turned their way. Kagome wished Kaede hadn't left.

"No. We're going to go back to the restaurant and you're taking back your number. You're with _me _right now, no one else. I don't think you understand the concept of that."

Kagome tried to yank her arm away, but it was as if he was super glued to her arm. "Dammit, you're like a leech," Kagome seethed, gritting her teeth.

"You better fucking believe it. Now let's go get your damn number," Inuyasha said, yanking her along roughly. "If word gets around that I let my girl throw herself at other guys in _front _of me…" Inuyasha gave Kagome a dangerous look.

"What about _behind _your back," Kagome muttered. Inuyasha ignored her and dragged her into the restaurant.

"Do it. Now," Inuyasha said, pushing her towards the counter. Kagome gave Inuyasha a dirty look and shook her head.

"I won't until you apologize," Kagome stated flatly. Inuyasha looked thunderstruck.

"Apologize? Whatever the hell for?"

"Well, for being an arrogant ass for one! And dragging me into this relationship, you bastard! And for stealing my first kiss! And for making my life a hell!"

"I don't say 'sorry', bitch," Inuyasha growled. Kagome shrugged.

"Then I guess I'll be talking to Kouga-kun tonight," Kagome said in a sweet voice, making sure she emphasized the –_kun _at the end of Kouga's name. She saw Inuyasha's jaw grind, and thought that revenge was indeed sweet.

"If you do," Inuyasha said slowly, "I'll make _sure _your life really _is _a living hell. Now go get the paper."

Kagome almost backed off, since he seemed to mean business. He gave her a cold look that nearly had her shivering. Then, regaining her spine, she lifted her chin at him.

"No."

Inuyasha stiffened. What a stubborn--!

"Kagome, I'm warning you…!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome shrugged.

"Warn away, all you like," Kagome snapped. "Unless you say you're sorry, you're just going to have to deal with a blow to your damn ego, Mr. I'm-Too—"

"Hello there. I got your message," Kouga interrupted, having seen Kagome through the kitchen curtain. Kagome turned to him with a smile.

"Did you?" Kagome turned a somewhat smug smile at Inuyasha. "Well, I—"

"She won't be calling you any time soon, and don't you be calling her, you damned wolf," Inuyasha growled. Kagome, for the time being, was _his _territory. If Kouga intended on stealing her, he was treading dangerous ground. Inuyasha would fight for his reputation, since Kagome could damage it, if only a little. He had fought, bled, and suffered to get to where he was now. He wasn't going to let it go for some silly brat, and he refused to apologize to the same silly brat. He grabbed her, but when she resisted, he simply hoisted her over his shoulder.

Kagome squeaked, finding herself suddenly upside down and hanging over his shoulder. She hit the small of his back repeatedly, but it was like hitting a rock. A stupid, stubborn rock.

Kagome shrieked, customers stared, Kouga was yelling, the manager came out, and Inuyasha only calmly walked out. When Inuyasha deposited Kagome on the ground, she immediately made a move to slap him, but he anticipated that. He grabbed her wrist, his face stoic. Her knee came up, but he anticipated that too and sidestepped.

Kagome still had the rosary in her other hand, and she briefly wondered if she should waste a magical item on this stubborn ass.

"You're mine until I say different, bitch, so don't go whoring around," Inuyasha growled out. Kagome was blinded by instant anger.

She went wild. She tried to kick, punch, bite, and she screamed profanities at him. Innocent civilians steered clear of the two, and Kagome decided she would gladly use the rosary. All of a sudden, her arms were around his neck, as if she was _hugging _him. He smirked. He knew she would give up sooner or later. When Kagome pulled back a little, she quickly slipped the necklace over his head. Inuyasha blinked at it.

"What the hell is this? It makes me feel fruity. Take it back," Inuyasha said, lifting it with a finger. Kagome was only smiling smugly. That smile made him feel slightly nervous. Where did all her anger go?

Viciously, she said, "Sit." The result was his face slamming down into the concrete.

"What the—" Inuyasha struggled to stand, but the rosary felt like it weight a couple of dead bodies and maybe an elephant or two. "What the fuck did you _do _to me?" Inuyasha asked, absolutely horrified. Kagome struggled with laughter. She didn't know why she said "sit". It only came naturally.

"That's what you get," Kagome said, satisfied. People stared as they walked around the struggling half-demon and the smug human.

"You used _magic _on me? Is that what the stinking obaa-san gave you?" Inuyasha asked sharply. Kagome sniffed haughtily.

"Gee, maybe," Kagome said. Inuyasha was finally able to stand, and he dusted himself off and he gave Kagome a sharp glare.

"We need to talk," Inuyasha ground out. Before she could say anything, he had grabbed her arm and started to haul her towards his motorcycle.

"What the—Let go, unless you want to eat dirt again!" Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha got on his bike, and pulled Kagome on behind him. "Not unless you want to crash and die," Inuyasha said mildly as he stuck the key in the ignition and turned it. Kagome felt the machine rev to life underneath her, and she glared at the back of Inuyasha's head. She quickly pulled her helmet on, and grabbed on for dear life as he peeled out.

Inuyasha drove them to the park, and got off. He grabbed her again and walked until they were both on the grass. Then, surprising her, he put his arms around her in a tight hug. Kagome blinked over his shoulder, bewildered by his behavior. She remained stiff in his arms.

"Um… What are you doing?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide. A hug was the last thing she expected from him. Strangely, it seemed more intimate than the kiss he gave her.

"This way, if you say that damn word, you'll go down with me," Inuyasha said smugly.

Kagome shouldn't have been mad, but she was. At herself. She had been starting to feel warmth from being in his arms.

"Take it off of me," Inuyasha said. Kagome wiggled experimentally, but he tightened his hold on her. "Now."

"No," Kagome said calmly, remaining stiff. Inuyasha sighed, and she felt the hairs on her neck rise as she felt the warm air rush by.

"You know, I really like you. I would hate to have to _kill _you."

"You'd have to catch me first, and frankly, I don't think that's possible if you have that necklace on."

"What if we're like this?" he asked, his voice suddenly in a whisper. Kagome felt his husky voice all along her nerves, and she barely suppressed a shudder.

"I'll just have to sacrifice myself to get you down. Besides, you stay down for quite a while. I think I might be able to get away." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her confidence. "Unless, of course, you apologize."

"Hah! As if I would do something stupid like that," Inuyasha snorted. Kagome rolled her eyes. His ego needed a good prick to deflate it.

"Look, fat head. You better let go of me in the next three seconds, or I'll say it!"

Inuyasha smirked at her, obviously disbelieving that she would do it. She looked at him coolly and calmly.

"One… Two…" His eyes widened. "Three. Sit!"

Kagome was ready to feel the crushing pain, but instead, she only felt a sharp pain in her backside and her back.

She sat up, rubbing the small of her back. "Oh, ouch!" Kagome muttered. Then she suddenly remembered she should have been under a much heavier body, crushed into the earth.

She looked to the side, and saw Inuyasha sprawled out facedown. He slowly lifted his head, and growled at her.

She gave him a sheepish grin. Had he pulled her out of the way? He had yanked her away from him a split second before she had said the word. She remembered feeling pulled sharply in one direction as she had said the word. Well, well, well. So it seemed like Inuyasha had a heart after all.

"What the fuck are you smiling at, bitch?" Inuyasha asked as he struggled to a sitting position.

"Well, I just figured something out," Kagome said triumphantly. "You pulled me out of the way so I wouldn't be squished. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment. "You _like _me."

Inuyasha snorted. "It shouldn't be that big of a surprise. I _told _you I did."

Kagome blinked. "Oh yeah. Well, I mean as more than friends."

"I didn't mean it as friends."

"Oh… Well, that makes my discovery a little less significant," Kagome said, frowning. Inuyasha rolled until his head was in her lap. She looked down at him, still frowning.

"Does this mean you like me back?" Inuyasha asked, grinning up at her, squinting against the sunlight.

"Ha! You wish I did," Kagome sarcastically drawled.

"I _know _you do," Inuyasha smugly replied. Kagome rolled her eyes. She shifted under his head to get more comfortable, then looked upwards at the blue sky.

"You know, I was _really _mad at you about something… I just don't remember what," Kagome said, squinting upwards.

"Maybe it was because you were openly flirting with another bastard when your boyfriend was right there." Inuyasha glared up at her. Kagome smiled.

"Oh, that. Yeah. You _so _deserved that."

"I did not!" Inuyasha said indignantly. "You are _such _a bitch. I take back what I said. I don't like you."

"You're so juvenile."

"Well, you're a bitch."

"Got anything new to say, buddy?"

"Not really. I don't need anything more to say." Kagome fumed at him.

"Listen, _pal_. You couldn't get me to like you if you had a _gun _pointed to my head, you egotistical, dumb, big-headed—"

"That's repetitive," Inuyasha stated. "Big-headed and egotistical are synonymous, aren't they?"

"Not necessarily… That's not the point! The point is, you're a _jerk_!"

"I'm wounded deeply. I really am."

"You're so insufferable!" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, and gritted her teeth.

Inuyasha suddenly twisted and rose onto his knees, bringing his face level to hers.

"So do you want to do this for real?"

Kagome blinked. "What?"

"Be my girlfriend… for real. I'm asking you out, stupid bitch," Inuyasha said, but his mouth twitched upwards into a smile as he said the last part.

"Um, no?" Kagome said immediately.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked, insulted.

"Because! This isn't real. _And _you forced me into this. _And_, I don't like you!"

"You like me now!"

"Who says?"

"I do!"

"See? Even if I _did _say yes, you probably would have forced me… Again!"

"That's not—Aargh! I'll tell you what. We'll make a compromise." Kagome looked at him skeptically.

"What?"

"We'll go out for a week like a real couple. If you say yes, then there it is. A real relationship. If you say no, then I won't bother you again."

"Is that a promise?" Kagome asked dryly.

"A damned good one, at that." Inuyasha smirked. "Is it a deal?"

"A damned good one, at that," Kagome stated, smiling slightly as she shook hands with him.

* * *

**AN**: All rightt! End of chapter three to a story I haven't updated in a looonnnngggg time! I like the ending to this chapter, since I didn't like my ending to the other version. I originally had a COMPLETELY different version... Until I got a virus... Does this sound familiar to anyone? But yeah. Also, I started college again. Actually, I started a while ago, but second year seems to be harder than the first. At least, for me. Soooooo, it might take some time for me to update between updates, you know? Sorry! But hopefully, you guys will continue to read! 

Oh, but also, talking about the chapter... I like the ending. I know I already said it, but I really like the ending to this chapter. And really, this chapter was to show the differences between Kagome and Inuyasha, and also to show their interaction. And I purposely made Inuyasha really bold, because I think that's how he would be if there wasn't anyone to put him down, and if there was no Kikyou to begin with. So, he doesn't feel belittled, and he also doesn't feel tied to another woman. So yeah. Hope that answers some questions.

**_ReViEw oF rEvIeWs_**

Hm... it might sound kind of trite, but Inuyasha was at first only interested in Kagome because Onigumo was interested in her, **Queen Tatooine**. It was a kind of... You know... "In your face, Onigumo!" kind of deal.

I've always imagined Inuyasha on a motorcycle, **Jool**! Haha... Yummy...

Yeah... That was most likely a typo... haha, thanks for pointing it out for me, **Keiko89**! I'll try to fix it as soon as possible! It's readers like you that make my stories so much better, because I can fix all my mistakes!

Um... **wolf**... I hate to break this to you, but THIS ISN'T THE SEQUEL. I believe I wrote this down somewhere, actually. So please, before you call something shitty or call me a mean jerk, get your facts straight. I'm just asking you.

Haha... I _have _seen it, actually, **fallen-angel**. I got the idea for the beginning for it, but all the rest is me, I promise. (Winks) But I didn't know about the cell phone part. I watched bits and parts from the movie.

The title has to do with the gangs in the story, **Toya's Gurl**.

No, I do not believe Kikyou will be in it, **CTHKSI**, but who knoez? We'll see in the future.

Haha, sorry you're so confused, **xSilverShadowsx**. Hopefully, this chapter answered a few questions. And yes, Inuyasha is a hanyou, Kouga is a wolf-demon, and Myouga is a flea-demon. It's just more fun when they're in their natural states.


	4. Experimentation

**Disclaimer**: As we all know, Inuyasha is not mine.

**wk**: Yeahhh... Haha, sorry it took so long to update. Merry late Christmas, and Happy early New Year's!

**Chapter Four  
Experimentation**

Kagome idly plucked at her short school skirt the next morning. She began to braid her hair back, frowning when she began to think about the deal that she had made with Inuyasha.

What on Earth had _possessed _her? Did she have a masochistic need?

They had, in short, agreed to go out for a week. Including hand-holding, hugging, walking each other to class… Kissing was up for possible options. Then again, Kagome thought, it wasn't _too _bad considering Inuyasha wasn't the type to hold her hand. Throw his arm around her, sure, but holding hands? It seemed too intimate.

But then again, the man _had _taken her first kiss quite splendidly. If _that _wasn't intimate…

Kagome was blushing. Angry, she tied the end of her braid, and nearly tore out a chunk of her own hair.

"Kagome! Souta! Breakfast!" Kagome's mother called from downstairs. Kagome sighed, picked up her book bag, and went downstairs.

"Good morning, Mama," Kagome said. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter quizzically.

"Kagome? Dear? What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a social problem at school. I'll handle it."

"Kagome, are you being bullied?" Kagome's mother asked. Before Kagome could answer, Souta came in snickering.

"Why _wouldn't _she be bullied? She's ugly and not too bright."

"Why, you--!" Kagome snarled as she started after Souta. However, Mrs. Higurashi caught the back of Kagome's shirt and pulled her into a chair, while single-handedly catching the running Souta and depositing him in another chair.

"Here are some pancakes," Mrs. Higurashi stated calmly, putting the plates on the table.

"Thanks, Mama!" they both said before digging in, their animosities forgotten for the moment. Giving a satisfied smile, Mrs. Higurashi walked out of the kitchen into her own room, to resume unpacking.

When they were done eating, Kagome and Souta started down the stairs together. When they got to the bottom, Souta and Kagome were both floored to see Inuyasha there with his motorcycle.

"Come on Kagome! You don't want to be late, do you?" he asked. Souta pulled on Kagome's sleeve excitedly.

"Who's that, Sis? Oh, man, look at that motorcycle! That's so _awesome_!" Souta was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

Kagome ignored her little brother. "What are you doing here?" Kagome saw him blink behind the helmet.

"Here to take you to school… _duh_." Inuyasha patted the seat behind him. Before Souta could jump, Kagome grabbed the back of his shirt, very much like what Mrs. Higurashi did that morning, and hauled him off the side.

"All right, Squirt. Off to school with you. No! No arguments. I'll tell you who that is later. I'll even ask him if he'll give you a ride. But if he says no, it's no! Now, go to school!" With the possibility of riding the motorcycle, Souta dashed off to school, now more eager to tell his friends what he _might _be doing in the future.

Kagome walked back to Inuyasha, taking a helmet and getting on behind him. "So why are you picking me up?"

"Um… Why are you asking such an obvious question? _Hello_, we're _going out_, stupid!" Inuyasha said. Kagome stiffened behind him.

"Well, I was just making sure!" she shouted as he revved up the engine and sped off down the street.

The rest of the ride to school was silent, mostly because nothing could be really heard if they spoke anyway. Not over the wind and the engine rumbling underneath them.

Inuyasha parked, and took Kagome's helmet. When he turned back to her, he burst into laughter.

"What?" Kagome asked. When he did not answer and continued to laugh, she became disgruntled. When she began to walk away, she heard him wheeze, "Wait…!" So she turned back around and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Haha… You just… Helmet hair." Inuyasha said in between laughs. Kagome yelped and put her hands over her hair, trying to straighten it with her fingers. Great, now she was going to have to take out her braid to straighten it out.

"If you'll _excuse _me," Kagome hissed as she walked into the school, Inuyasha's laughter trailing behind her.

People stared at her as she passed by, as if she was some sort of wild beast that had been unleashed. When she got to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, she understood why.

"Oh dear," she muttered, taking out her braid. Since she didn't have a brush, she just used her fingers, ignoring the murmurs around her as girls entered and exited.

When she was sure her hair was back to normal, she braided it again and left. Inuyasha was right outside, fending off girls as he leaned against the lockers, waiting for her. Kagome strode straight through the melee, reaching Inuyasha. So what if she had to push aside some of the girls? Force was necessary, it seemed, when it came to the hanyou. Besides, she was allowed to do that now. She was his girlfriend.

"You fixed it," Inuyasha stated, and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Way to state the obvious," she said, and Inuyasha scowled. "Did you bring my book bag? I forgot it on your bike, and—"

Inuyasha indicated to the floor at his feet, and Kagome saw her book bag sitting there. She stooped to retrieve it, and without waiting for him, began to walk to her locker.

"Oy! Where are you goin'?" Inuyasha asked, a little peeved.

"To… the locker?" Kagome said, as if asking him if it was okay. Inuyasha rolled his eyes this time, and followed her. Other girls watched murderously. To outsiders, it seemed as if Inuyasha was lovesick and was following Kagome like a lost puppy. And of course, it also seemed as if Kagome was kicking the lost puppy, trying to make it go away. Fierce, killing glares ensued.

When Kagome arrived at her locker, Inuyasha just waited next to her. Kagome shut her locker door, sighing.

"Listen, are you just going to follow me around? Because that's not much of a relationship."

"Well, let me tell you right now, I'm just following _your _lead," Inuyasha said. "_You _were the one to walk away every time. _You're _the one not saying a word to me. _You're _the one that's acting like a bitch right now." The last wasn't said vehemently. It was said more like a fact.

That didn't change Kagome's indignity. "Excuse me?" she squeaked.

"Well, isn't it true? I don't know if you're just in a bad mood today, but sheesh. I think I liked it better when we were pretending and you would bite my head off for nothing."

Kagome was speechless.

"Well, find _another _unwilling girl then!" Kagome hit the locker with her fist, and although it hurt, she refused to show pain to him. She started to walk away, but Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"This is a _deal_!" he snarled. "That means _you _were also willing to jump into this, stupid bitch! Don't make it seem like _you're _always the helpless victim! You made that compromise with me yesterday, which means _you _came into this with your _eyes wide open_!" People were staring at the both of them.

Kagome, breathing hard, felt the truth of his words. Why was she being so moody? Relaxing and calming, she sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. Maybe I'm just really close to my period or something." Inuyasha blinked.

"Okay, I didn't need to know that." He let go of her hand, and immediately, a mistaken girl attached herself to his arm.

"Inuyasha-kun," she purred. "If this girl isn't enough to satisfy you, I think I—"

"What the fuck are you going on about? This is my girlfriend, idiot. Get off of me!" Inuyasha shook the girl off, frowning. The girl scampered away like a wounded deer.

"You don't have to be so harsh," Kagome murmured. Inuyasha shook his head, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hall. "Where are we going? Class is going to—"

"Just outside into the courtyard. Class isn't going to start for another ten minutes and you know it."

Kagome lengthened her strides to try to keep up with him. When they were outside, he stopped so abruptly that Kagome ran into his back. Rubbing her aching nose, she stepped away from him, noticing then that he still had a hold on her hand. _Was _he the hand-holding type?

"I _have _to be harsh," Inuyasha said. Kagome blinked. Then she remembered what she had said, and looked at him quizzically. "If I'm nice, then they'll read too much into it." He rolled his eyes. "You females… Honestly. Impossible to deal with."

"And what are men? The perfect creations?" Kagome retorted. Inuyasha didn't reply. There were kids walking in, giving them a wide berth. As more girls passed by, Kagome sighed.

"Sorry," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome started.

"What? For what?"

"I know what the other girls say about you. I know how they look at you." Inuyasha gave her a contemplative look out of the corner of his eye. "I can have that taken care of, if you want."

"Taken… care of?"

"Yeah. Rough someone up enough, and they'll all shut up." Kagome gave him a startled, horrified look. He cringed at that look.

"What? You would beat up a girl?" Kagome asked.

"Keh. It's not like all girls can't defend themselves." At her persistent look, he sighed. "No. I don't hit girls. Goes against my code."

"You have a code? Like… A code of honor kind of deal?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha grunted as an answer. "Wait… Back to the original topic. How would you beat up a girl if you don't touch girls?"

"_I _don't. Sango on the other hand…"

"She would do that?" Kagome asked, surprised. Inuyasha gave her an odd look.

"Of course. If she even knew what some of these girls were saying about you, she would go after them personally. That's why no one really says anything when Sango's around."

"Wow. And here I was, thinking it was because they were jealous of her. Since she knows the mighty Inuyasha and all," she teased. Inuyasha raised a brow at that.

"You think I'm mighty?"

Kagome snorted. "Please. Don't think too highly of yourself. I was, apparently, saying with a great deal of sarcasm." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at her.

"I think you think I'm mighty."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I think someone needs to come off of their high horse."

"Well, it's time for you to get to class missy. You've got a few minutes," Inuyasha yelled after her when she shrieked and began to run inside. Kagome's response was just to throw a dirty look back at his grinning face. She stopped when she got to the doors.

"Aren't you going to class?" she asked. Inuyasha tucked his hands into his pockets, and gave an innocent whistle before shaking his head. Kagome growled, but yanked the door open and went in without protest. When she got to her class and sat down, her phone (or Inuyasha's phone—he still hadn't taken it back) began to vibrate. She quickly pulled it out and looked at it. Inuyasha had sent her a text message.

"Do you want me to pick you up after school?" Kagome quickly wrote back. "No. Now leave me alone." She had no idea of knowing, but had a suspicion that he would receive this text with a knowing grin.

She groaned when her math teacher snatched up the cell phone.

"Your boyfriend, hm? Well, well. I _am _disappointed. Girls these days just don't know how to control themselves." Kagome began to grow red in the face from anger and embarrassment. The other girls in the class were snickering, pointing and whispering. Kagome bitterly thought that the math teacher didn't go after _them_. When she swiveled her head a little, she sought the comfort of Hojo, but oddly enough, he was looking away from her.

Dammit. She was utterly alone in this class with the devil. She sighed as the teacher turned off her phone and threw it back at her.

"Don't let me see it again, Miss Higurashi, or it is _mine_."

"Yes, ma'am," she said in a dull, robotic voice. The teacher sniffed disdainfully before starting her lecture. Kagome almost wished she had skipped school with Inuyasha.

* * *

"Three of a kind. That beats your two pair. Pay up." Inuyasha groaned as he handed his money over to Bear. Bear was the adolescent that Kagome thought would tear into a bull with his bare hands—and succeed in eating it.

Bear guffawed, but before he could rake up the money, Miroku stopped him.

"Nuh-uh… Not too fast there, Bear. Lookie what I have!" Miroku crowed, slapping down his cards. He had a flush.

"Dammit!" Bear roared.

They were, at the moment, playing poker in the basement of Miroku's house. His folks were never around. Some of the rest of the gang was there, smoking, watching TV, or just simply sleeping.

Inuyasha's phone, perched on top of the table, started to ring. When he glanced at it, he grimaced.

"Who is it?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha didn't answer, opting to answer the phone instead.

"I told you not to call me anymore," Inuyasha said curtly. The guys that were playing poker eagerly listened in on the conversation.

"I know, baby, but—"

"Lilly, you're an awesome girl, but honestly. Do you really have to act so pathetic? Go find another man, sweetheart. I'm not it for you anymore."

"Hell, I'll take his place!" Miroku quipped, and laughed. Inuyasha only rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how many times I can tell you girls. I have a girlfriend now."

"Yes. I know. The _new _girl. _Kagome_." Her name was spat out with venom. Inuyasha bristled at the tone.

"If I hear that any of _your _friends or someone else touched her, I'll make sure you regret it," Inuyasha said before hanging up. "Stupid bitches. Can't stand them," he murmured.

"Damn, Inuyasha," Bear rumbled in his naturally low voice. "You serious about your girl now? I thought it was just to get on Onigumo's nerves."

"It _is_." Inuyasha huffed indignantly. He was emotionless, dammit! He was _not _one of those guys that became obsessed with their supposed "soul mates." No, he was much smarter than that. Kagome, as attractive and interesting as she was, held no other interest for him, other than to get back at Onigumo.

Damn it all if he wasn't just convincing himself.

"I have to _convince _everyone I'm going out with her for real, if I want Onigumo to believe it," Inuyasha defended himself hotly. He pushed a nagging feeling away, leaving it to fester at the pit of his stomach.

"But that kiss with her was pretty _hot_boss," one of the others on the couches said. Inuyasha growled at him, effectively shutting him up.

"So if you're not _really _interested in her, and you're going to break up with her… Can I try to get with her?" Another boy asked.

"Like I care," Inuyasha said, his jaw snapping shut with a click. His upper lip was lifted partially to show a fang in disdain.

"Awesome…!" The boy said, returning to his video game.

Miroku watched Inuyasha, and Inuyasha's brow twitched. "What?" he snapped at Miroku. Miroku merely gave a knowing smile, sitting back and taking the deck of cards to shuffle it. As the sounds of cards shuffling filled Inuyasha's ears, he growled when Miroku continued to just smile serenely.

"Let's just finish off this game. Then I'm out."

"Where you goin', boss-man?" a boy on the couch asked blearily, having just woken up from his nap. Inuyasha checked his watch. It was almost the time when school went out. By the time he got there, he _might _be able to catch Kagome, or he would have to go to her house to meet her there.

"Nowhere," Inuyasha snapped.

"He's going to see his _girlfriend_. He _likes _her." Miroku chuckled behind his two cards.

"Miroku, if you don't want to die, shut your hole," Inuyasha warned. Miroku only shrugged, unconcerned.

The rest of the game was played out in silence, and to Inuyasha's disgust, he ended up losing more money than gaining it. "I swear, I know you're cheating. And one of these days, I'm going to catch you," Inuyasha said, pulling on his school jacket as he stood.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Miroku said innocently as he raked in the money with his hands.

"I don't like this game anymore," Bear said seriously, pouting at his lack of money. "I'm broke now."

"Ditto," Inuyasha muttered. Oh well. It wasn't as if he didn't have a steady flow of cash.

Inuyasha began to go up the stairs of the basement when a couple of the guys rose to their feet. Inuyasha paused on the steps. "Where are you guys goin'?"

"Uh… To follow you, boss." They all looked at him expectantly, since they usually followed him around everywhere anyways. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nah. I don't need anyone today."

"But… But boss! What if someone attacks you?" one of them asked, concern in his voice. Inuyasha felt pride that his group was so loyal.

"Keh. I can handle any asses. You know that." Inuyasha continued his way up the stairs, ignoring the bewildered stares boring into his back.

"And that, my boys," Miroku said softly, putting the cards away, "is what we call an infatuation."

* * *

Kagome sighed as the bell rang. "Ah! Time to go home!" Sango said beside her, stretching her arms above her head.

Kagome grinned at her friend, nodding. "Yep. Say, do you want to come over to my house?" Sango seemed a little taken aback by the offer, but grinned.

"Yeah, sure! Just let me call my parents and tell them where I'm heading."

"Okay!" Kagome and Sango chatted on the way to the lockers, separating briefly to their respective lockers.

When Kagome put her books away and retrieved the ones she needed, she closed the locker door and jumped nearly three feet in the air and shrieked.

"K-Kouga?" Kagome looked around hesitantly, as if they were meeting in secret. "What are you doing here?"

Kouga smiled at her, touching her face and pretending not to notice when she flinched away.

"Well, I tried calling the number you gave me, but seems like you gave me the wrong number." Kagome blinked. Did she? She must have given him her old number by accident.

"Oh… Sorry. I just recently moved here so I probably—"

"It's all right, baby. So, where you goin'?" Kouga asked, leaning against the lockers. Kagome began to walk away, wondering where Sango was. They had decided to meet each other in front of school before going to the subway, but Kagome wanted someone to save her _now_. Crap, this was her own doing, too.

"Um… Home?" Kagome said, as if stating the obvious. "Listen, Kouga… The guy I was with that day _is _my boyfriend, and I tried to give you my number to—"

"Yes, I know." Kouga gave her a bemused look, as if he saw right through her acts. Kagome refrained from rolling her eyes. "You wanted to get away from him desperately, and found me to be perfect for that."

Kagome sighed. "Well, yeah, at the _time_, but—"

"Well, honey, he's got nothing on me. I'll treat you like a _queen_—"

"_Listen_, Kouga!" Kagome yelled, becoming incensed. "I'm _not _interested! That was just to piss Inuyasha off! So, if you don't mind…!" Kagome walked off, leaving him stunned behind her. Feeling bad, she hesitated when she reached the doors. She shouldn't have.

"Kagome, I'll make you feel for me as I do for you," Kouga said from right behind her. She jumped again, not knowing how he managed to catch up to her so quickly.

"Kouga, we _just _met like… a few days ago," Kagome stated exasperatedly.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Kouga asked. Kagome shook her head firmly.

"No. No I don't. So please. Before Inuyasha hears about this, I suggest you leave me alone," Kagome said sternly. She walked outside, but Kouga followed, begging for a chance. Sango was waiting outside on the steps.

"Hey, Kagome! Where… Who is this?" Sango asked, looking Kouga up and down. Kouga sniffed haughtily at her.

"I am Kagome's new boyfriend." Sango gaped at him, and Kagome groaned. A few of the girls around her gasped and quickly fled the scene, most likely to spread that particular rumor around. Great. Just great.

Kagome turned around to face him. "_You _are _not _my _damn _boyfriend!" Kagome punctuated each word with a stab of her finger. "I don't _like _you! I don't _care _for you! So _please_! Go away!" Kagome said as loudly as possible. Of course, this still wouldn't be a part of the rumor. How she resisted his statement would never get through to other people's stubborn heads.

Sango watched the scene, amused, as Kouga begged Kagome for "a second chance." However, her expression turned serious as Kouga grabbed Kagome's shoulders to face him.

"Kouga, let go! Geez, I never knew how _psychotic _you were!" Kagome yelled, trying to fight off his hands.

Sango tried to pry the wolf-demon's fingers from Kagome's shoulders, but they only tightened, to Kagome's pain. Kouga didn't notice that his own claws were starting to dig into Kagome's flesh.

"Kagome, listen! I never felt this way about _anyone _before! Just please! Give me a chance, and I'll prove it to you!"

Before Kagome could form a scathing response, Kouga was suddenly _far _away from her. On the ground. His nose was bleeding.

"What the _fuck_?" Kouga spat out, rising from his prone position on the ground. Inuyasha was in front of Kagome, growling.

"Keep your dirty, shitty hands _away_ from her!" Inuyasha snarled. Sango was comforting Kagome, keeping a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"You're just a fucking half-breed. Get out of my way," Kouga said vindictively, moving to get past Inuyasha. Inuyasha tensed, his fist rising again.

"Come one step closer, and I will rip your fucking throat out," Inuyasha growled so lowly that the girls barely heard it. Kouga, with his wolf hearing, however, caught every word.

"Hah! As if you could do anything to me. You would have to _catch_ me, first!" Kouga was about to move when a new arrival stopped them all cold.

"What is the meaning of this?" It was a teacher, a briefcase in hand and staring at the bloody mess of Kouga's nose. Kouga immediately milked it.

"Sensei! I'm sorry, this isn't even my school, but I was just trying to talk to my girlfriend when this jealous—"

"She's _my _girlfriend, you psychotic shit-eating—"

"That is enough, Mr. Takahashi!" The teacher looked at the young girl standing behind Inuyasha, her eyes wide with bewilderment.

"I'm Inuyasha's girlfriend, ma'am," she spoke up, if just to help Inuyasha. "This boy… Kouga, I believe, was harassing me, and Inuyasha was just trying to help. It _won't _happen again, as long as Mr. Kouga learns to keep his distance from me."

The teacher silently contemplated the girl. She seemed sincere enough, and the teacher's sharp eyes didn't miss the torn sleeves. Those were definitely claw marks.

"Next time, don't hesitate to call for a member of the faculty. We will be sure to set the young man straight. Mr. Kouga, I believe this is your cue to leave, and Mr. Takahashi, make sure your girlfriend is all right. Now, I believe it is after school hours and you kids should be going home."

"Yes, ma'am," all four said, before trudging off into separate directions. Mrs. Kakashi did not miss the longing look Kouga threw Kagome before running off into the opposite direction. She sighed, trudging down the steps herself. She had papers to grade and sitcoms to watch. If she missed her favorite show, she would be very upset.

* * *

**wk**: Yay! Kouga's appeared, and what's this? The battles for Kagome have begun!

That was fun. Sorry that chapter was so short.

OH, and this whole thing where they don't allow me to respond to my reviewers...

**COMPLETE HOGWASH**. But, since I don't want my account to be deleted... (Sighs) What to do? (Whispers) Thanks to everyone who reviewed! See you next chapter!


	5. Will You Be Mine?

**wk**: Okay, so I finally finished this chapter. (Grins) I like this chapter pretty much, and I hope y'all like it too.

**Chapter Five  
Will You Be Mine?**

After Inuyasha showed up, Sango made up an excuse about a forgotten dentist's appointment (As if Kagome didn't know what she was doing; it was the oldest excuse in the book), and left as quickly as Kouga had. Inuyasha clucked over Kagome like a mother hen, poking at her shoulders. Thankfully, Kouga's claws hadn't broken the skin, but left it bruised.

Kagome sighed when Inuyasha finally deemed her whole and healthy. "I guess you can come over to my place," Kagome bit out. "It was supposed to be Sango, I hope you know." Inuyasha grinned.

"Are you going to feed me?" Inuyasha asked, carefully looping his arm around her shoulders. Kagome rolled her eyes, although she was inwardly touched by his concern for her.

"I don't know. Should I?" Kagome asked scathingly.

"Hey! I don't know why you're being so bitchy. I _saved _you."

"I could have handled it by myself," Kagome grumbled. Inuyasha snorted.

"Yeah, maybe in between his shoving his claws into your shoulders and trying to force you to come with him, you could have tickled him enough so that he could let you go," Inuyasha said sarcastically. Kagome understood his lack of faith in her abilities against a demon, but she still resented it.

She faced him completely, and poked him in the chest. "You don't need just physical strength to take care of someone," Kagome bit out. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well, someone stupid like you probably couldn't handle the mental capacity it would take to do that."

"Shut up! I'm not stupid, you—" She stopped, taking in a deep breath. Giving a false smile, she began to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going? You still need to feed me!"

* * *

"Kagome, who is your friend?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, setting a few dishes on the table and glancing at the silver-haired boy in the living room murdering a glowering Souta on the video games.

"Um… I'll tell you later, Mom." Unfortunately for Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi got the clue.

"Oh my gosh! My little girl has a _boyfriend_!" Kagome saw Inuyasha look over from his spot on the sofa, a smug smirk on his face. Her face probably resembled a strawberry.

"Moooooommmm!" Kagome whined, pushing her mother out of sight from the doorway. "Would you _quit!_ He's right _there_!" she hissed. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled, giving Kagome an infuriating pat on the head.

"All right, dear. Is that where you got your cell phone from?" Mrs. Higurashi moved subtly to once again look at the young boy in the living room. "He must care about you a lot—"

"The dumb oaf probably doesn't have that word in his vocabulary," Kagome growled.

"Well, remember, you're the one that's dating him, too." Kagome never had any bad feelings towards her mother, but she was starting to feel irritated at her mother's insight, as any normal, teenage girl would. She jumped a little when she felt an arm go around her waist, pulling her into Inuyasha's side. To her utter humiliation, he gave a peck on the cheek. Kagome's mother of course smiled knowingly and turned away to get some more dishes. Kagome hissed and thumped her palm onto his arm awkwardly. Inuyasha gave a noncommittal grunt, and pulled Kagome towards the table.

Souta came in then, still scowling at Inuyasha. "I still can't believe you beat me on Street Fighter. That's supposed to be _my _game!"

"Not anymore, kid. You can't defeat the champ," Inuyasha said grinning.

"Such children," Kagome muttered. She was shoved into her chair haphazardly by Inuyasha for her witty remark. "You bas—"

"You wouldn't want to cuss in front of your mother, would you?" Inuyasha asked, a smug look on his face. Kagome seethed in her chair and her mother turned to her.

"Kagome, I hope you don't curse in school or anywhere else for that matter," Mrs. Higurashi said sternly. Kagome sighed.

"No, Mama." Mrs. Higurashi set the food on the table, sat down herself, and said a quick blessing before declaring that they "dig in."

Silence settled before Mrs. Higurashi decided to break it. "So, Inuyasha… How did you two meet?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Oh, it was a real _battle _once our eyes locked. Kagome ended up falling _hard _for me."

"Yeah, on the floor," Kagome muttered scathingly. Inuyasha decided to ignore this.

"Your daughter seems to have a penchant for attracting trouble," he continued, to which Kagome nearly choked on her food.

"_Excuse _me? Are you talking about _me_?" she asked incredulously. Inuyasha nodded in a grave manner.

"She even flirted with another guy, making him believe he had a chance for her," Inuyasha said mournfully, his ears drooping for effect. And, of course, Mrs. Higurashi fell for it. She turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, I can't believe you did that! I never knew my daughter was a… a…" Mrs. Higurashi's lips tightened into a firm, thin line. "I did not raise my daughter like that."

Kagome threw a silently chuckling Inuyasha a glare. "I know Mama. I didn't do that, he's just blowing it out of proportion because he's a jealous dork."

"You're the one with two other men on the side," Inuyasha said, almost lazily. Mrs. Higurashi seemed to regain parental wrath when she heard this.

"What? Kagome!"

"Ah! No! He's making it sound all bad! They like _me_, but I don't like _them_!" Kagome said. Mrs. Higurashi's nostrils seemed to flare. Kagome cringed. Her mother was rarely angry like this.

"That's even worse! Just how many boys are you leading on by the nose?" Kagome gulped.

"I swear it's not like that Mama! You know me!" At that, her mother seemed to deflate and blink, coming to herself. Inuyasha was nearly beside himself with amusement. Kagome sent him a deathly look and kicked him under the table. Or she thought she did, but heard Souta let out a sharp exclamation.

Rubbing his shin, he glared at Kagome. "What'd you do that for? I'm not even saying anything stupid about you today!"

"Kagome, stop harassing your brother."

"Aargh!" The world seemed to be against her today, and she only continued to eat in silence, refusing to look at Inuyasha. When they were alone, she would say the "sit" word again… and again… and again…

* * *

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" Inuyasha said next to her. Kagome pointedly ignored him, saying hi to frightened neighbors instead. Inuyasha continued at it, until Kagome thought she would burst from anger.

"WHAT!" She snarled. Inuyasha, seemingly satisfied, threw his arm back around her shoulder. She shrugged it off. He frowned, but didn't try it again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"You!" Kagome burst out, stopping and turning to him. Kagome's mother, noticing the one-sided tension between them, had declared that they needed to walk around the neighborhood to work off lunch. Kagome personally thought her mother was secretly sadistic and wanted to see someone get killed , because there was no way that he was going to get out of this alive. "Sit!"

His face went down, and it was a good thing he had been walking on the edge of a lawn, otherwise he might have had a broken nose.

"What the _fuck _was that for?" he snarled, lifting his head.

"You made me seem like some kind of two-timing bitch to my mother!" Kagome bit out. Then, to Inuyasha's utter horror, tears formed in her eyes. She quickly turned and walked away. Inuyasha struggled against the rosary, rising to his feet and quickly running after her.

"Oy! Hey! OY!" Inuyasha ran up beside her and caught her arm. She kept her face turned away from him. "Hey, why are you crying about that? It was just a joke, I promise!" he said desperately. Kagome gave a wet laugh when she heard the panic in his voice.

"Sorry. I'm overreacting," Kagome said, wiping her eyes with her hand.

"I won't joke like that again," Inuyasha promised, and when Kagome looked up at him, laughed at the fierce determination on his face. "But… Why did you overreact like that?"

Kagome sighed. "I suppose everyone has their stories." She continued to walk, and he followed, his hand coming down her arm to hold her hand. As surprised as she was by this, she was glad for the silent support.

"When I was little, my parents had a huge fight one time. Only later did I realize it was because my father had cheated on my mother." Kagome sucked in a breath. "It actually wasn't that big. He just kissed another woman. But my mother is loyal to the core, and this was nearly unforgivable. Thank goodness my mother forgave him. He never went astray again, but she never, _never _forgot that for even a moment, his mind went to another woman." Kagome shrugged. "They still loved each other very much to the very end… But my mother never fully trusted him again, not really, although she said she did."

Inuyasha was silent. He didn't know what to say. He was sorry, but the words seemed stuck in his throat. Instead, he gave her hand a squeeze, and she seemed to accept the silent apology, squeezing his hand back.

"Hey, let's go get some ice cream," Inuyasha said suddenly. "It'll make you feel better, and it'll give me something to do."

"Okay!" Kagome exclaimed brightly, smiling at the idea of ice cream.

"We can go to this one ice cream store on the corner… It has outdoor chairs, so we can sit and eat."

"Sounds great! Let me just tell Mama, and I'll be right back!" Happy and nearly bouncing with joy again, she pulled away from him to run back to the shrine. Inuyasha let go of her hand only reluctantly, and watched as she began to run up those endless stairs.

Oh, this was bad. This was extremely bad if he was willing to bend over backwards to keep a girl happy. He would have to distance himself. He wondered if he could as he saw her trip on one of the stairs and cry out as she fell and skinned her left knee. Sighing and smiling ruefully to himself, he started up the stairs to help her.

* * *

The next day at school, Kagome was frowning. She had her hair braided again, and was carrying all of her books by herself. She had yet to see Inuyasha that day. Since she had not seen Inuyasha at the bottom of the stairs, she had waited until the last possible moment before reluctantly going to the subway station to get to school on time. She shifted the heavy books in her arms, her frown nearly cementing on her face when she saw a girl rudely point at her, gaping before excitedly turning to an occupied friend to tell her she had just seen "The Girl" that Inuyasha was dating.

_Dating my ass_, Kagome thought viciously. The boy hadn't even called her to tell her he wouldn't be picking her up today. Not that she was disappointed… She could have gotten to school earlier to study some more for her quiz today if he had picked her up, that was all! And she refused to call him.

Somebody bumped into her, and sent one book flying. She juggled with her other books for a while before they were stable. When she bent to pick it up, a foot that slammed on top of it prevented her from doing so. She looked up to see a sneering girl.

"You need to get away from my man." She was the girl that had been occupied with her locker while her friend had openly gaped and pointed at Kagome. Kagome's brow rose. She was still crouched.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked. "The last time I checked, he was going out with _me_."

The girl's sneer grew wider with disdain. "Well, you're obviously outdated, because I was with him _first_."

"Uh-huh. He must not have liked you as much as me then, seeing as he dropped you for me," Kagome snapped. The girl flushed with anger.

"Do you know who I am?" she hissed. Kagome rose to her full height to face the girl full on. She was glad to see she was several inches taller than the other girl, making her look up to her.

"No, and nor do I care. Get. Off. My. Book."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "No."

Kagome's own eyes narrowed. "Fine." She was in an already bad mood, thanks to Inuyasha, and this was his fault, too! The girl was fighting with her because of _him_, and he wasn't even around to defend her! Damn him!

Kagome shoved the smaller, petite girl off of her book. She normally wasn't so aggressive, but dammit, she was _pissed. _The girl shrieked as she took several step backs to regain her footing. At this sound, everyone in the hall within hearing seemed to gather closer. The girl's hands balled into fists before opening to reveal claws. Manicurists apparently were also trained to make weapons.

"Bitch!" she shrieked before leaping with her hands outstretched towards Kagome. Suddenly, however, it seemed as if she was snatched out of midair.

"What the hell's going on here? Why are you attacking my girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked of the tiny girl he held up by the blouse.

"Inuyasha-senpai, she attacked me first!" she simpered. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at this.

"I would, too, if you were standing on my book and challenging me like that," he said. The girl's eyes widened.

"I… Inuyasha-senpai…"

"I told you Lilly. There's nothing here for you. Go and get a life." He dropped her unceremoniously on the ground. He picked up Kagome's book and went to her. Kagome felt warmed by his defense of her, but she was still slightly irritated by that morning. She snatched her book out of his hand.

"You didn't pick me up today." She was pouting. She _hated _pouting! Now she was going to seem like that Lilly girl; a simpering, bumbling, complete moron. Inuyasha seemed to blanch at that. Kagome instantly got rid of her pout, chastising herself for even letting that slip. However, Inuyasha thought he had seen nothing hotter in his life. She had been standing there, in her short school skirt and her long braid, she seemed like a fantasy come to life once her full bottom lip had poked out.

Dammit, he was trying to distance himself from her, not get turned on by her!

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Well, damn. It looked like he was actually going to try to stick this relationship out. Still, she didn't have to know that. "I thought you might need the exercise."

"You thought… What!" Kagome was instantly incensed, throwing a book at him. He caught it easily. "Do you want me to say 'it'?" Kagome hissed. Inuyasha's amused smile instantly turned into a look of such utter horror that Kagome decided she wouldn't do it anyway… Not in front of people, at least.

"Ah… Kagome, we need to talk about that…" Inuyasha instantly latched onto her arm, dragging her down the corridor. People moved out of their way, excited whispering surrounding them.

"Maybe they're having a fight!" Kagome heard two girls whisper excitedly. She scowled, and panicked when Inuyasha tried to pull her into the boy's bathroom.

"Um… _Excuse me_, but I think this is the _boy's _bathroom! And class is going to start soon!" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha only shrugged, threw her over his shoulder, and strode inside the bathroom. The boys using the urinals stared in amazement for a moment, before quickly zipping up and leaving. Inuyasha waited until all the stalls were empty before turning to her.

"I don't want you using that word in front of other people," Inuyasha snarled.

"I wasn't going to!" Kagome defended herself testily.

"Yeah right! You probably enjoy having that power over me!"

"If I _wanted _to say it in front of other people, I _would have _already! So shut up!" Kagome hissed. The warning bell rang, and they immediately heard moving laughter and the shuffling of feet in the hallway. Miraculously, no one entered the bathroom. When Kagome turned to leave, Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm.

"Look, bitch. I just want you to take these beads off. They won't come off no matter how hard I try!"

"I don't want to." Kagome stubbornly crossed her arms and made another effort to leave the bathroom. He again held her back. She was starting to get even more pissed. "Look! I have Mrs. Fujikawa right now, and if you don't let go of me, I'm not going to make it to class, and she'll humiliate me in front of class again… _Let go of me_!" She wrenched her arm free and ran from the bathroom. "Ass!" she yelled back at him.

"Bitch!" she heard echo after her. She made it to class scant seconds before the bell rang again. Mrs. Fujikawa gave her a dark look, and she felt a little happier, knowing she had triumphed over her math teacher at least once.

She sat down in the seat in front of Hojo, and sadly noticed that he still refused to look up at her. Had he really liked her?

What was _with _all the sudden male attention anyway? She had Onigumo, Kouga, Hojo, and Inuyasha to contend with. Of course, she only really liked one of them, but this was exhausting. She didn't have problems like this back where she had come from.

"Did everyone bring their calculators for the quiz?" Kagome reached one hand into her book bag without looking down, and her hand rooted around. Anxiety grew in her when her hand didn't find the familiar curve of her calculator. She lifted her book bag onto her lap, thoroughly checking. The anxiety turned to dread when she realized she had left the calculator at home.

She gave a tiny moan of despair. Something sharp poked in the back, and she jumped a little before turning around, half-expecting to get stabbed.

"Here's an extra calculator, Higurashi. Use it, and you can return it to me tomorrow," Hojo whispered out of the side of his mouth, pushing it towards the elbow that the teacher couldn't see. Kagome crossed her left arm over to reach underneath her right shoulder. The calculator slid into the hand and she watched Mrs. Fujikawa carefully. She whipped it onto her own desk just as Mrs. Fujikawa turned around with the quizzes. She would have to thank Hojo profusely, later.

"Thank you _so _much," she whispered, turning her head a little to the side as if the pencil sharpener was riveting. She received no answer, but she didn't expect one as Mrs. Fujikawa's glare passed over the entire classroom. She passed out the quizzes.

"Okay, you have twenty minutes. Start now."

Kagome realized she would have _died _without Hojo's calculator. Thank goodness he had an extra one. Too bad Inuyasha wasn't as considerate, that ass.

When she was finished, she went to the front of the class to turn it in on the steadily growing pile of quizzes that were finished. Hojo's was already there. She went back to her seat, smiling at him as she sat down. He gave a tentative smile back. She tucked the calculator into her book bag, seeing as Mrs. Fujikawa's fierce gaze was on the classroom the entire time.

When class was over, she waited until they were down the hall before giving him his calculator back. "Thank you so much. I wouldn't have known what to do if you hadn't had an extra calculator." Hojo blushed.

"It was no problem, Higurashi." Hojo gave her a shy smile. "Maybe we can—"

"Oy! I had to sniff you out!" Inuyasha growled, running up to them. Kagome sniffed.

"I didn't want to wait for you, jerk."

"I don't know why you're angry at me when _you're _the one that is keeping… _that_… over my head!" Inuyasha snarled. Kagome only gave him a cool look. She turned back to Hojo, effectively cutting Inuyasha off with a delicate cold shoulder.

"As I was saying, I thank you very much, and I'll see you in math tomorrow." She sidled up to him and gave him a quick hug before Inuyasha or Hojo could react.

"What… the… _fuck_?" Inuyasha hissed, watching Kagome bounce away. He turned to Hojo, who was starting to sweat. "Keep the _fuck _away from my girlfriend. If I so much as see _one _finger on her--!" Inuyasha didn't finish. He just abruptly turned away and ran after Kagome. Hojo couldn't help but feel as if he had escaped with his life. So was Inuyasha serious about this one? If that was true, he _really _had no chance whatsoever with Kagome. Still, maybe…

Hojo slapped himself on the forehead. Did he have a _death wish_? Inuyasha was _never _serious about a girl before. That only meant he would be even fiercer over Kagome. He whined and complained in his own head, walking to his next class.

* * *

"Sorry about running out on you yesterday. I just figured you and Inuyasha could spend some time alone."

"Traitor." Kagome would have been okay with it normally, but her bad mood with Inuyasha was starting to permeate to others.

"Did you two have a disagreement?"

"Only every other second," Kagome growled.

"What happened?"

Kagome sighed. She really couldn't fault Inuyasha being angry with the beads. It limited him, and she was sure a person of his arrogance and ego couldn't bear to have _anything _controlling him.

"Nothing… I suppose I have to apologize to him." Kagome sulked, putting on her tennis shoes with a pout.

Sango, being the good friend she was, changed the subject. By the time they had reached the track and begun to stretch, Kagome's mood was better again.

"Yeah! Can you _believe _him? So I said—"

"Miss Higurashi! Come here please!" The teacher barked. Kagome started, but slowly walked to her formidable looking teacher. The teacher looked disgruntled, but was looking at a piece of paper avidly. "I have a note for your check-out. Apparently, your grandfather called, saying he needs you back at the shrine." Kagome's hand unconsciously flew to her throat.

"Did something bad happen?" Kagome asked, instantly concerned. The teacher scanned the sheet of paper.

"I don't think so, otherwise they would have told me. Now go!" Kagome took the small slip of paper and returned to the locker room, giving Sango an apologetic glance.

After she changed back into her normal clothes, she quickly entered the school to go to her locker. When she shut her locker, she nearly jumped three feet in the air. She still had yet to figure out how Inuyasha moved so silently without her noticing. Especially in an empty hallway. He was leaning against the lockers, waiting for her.

"Are you done?" Inuyasha asked, his tone clipped and impatient.

"I don't have time for you right now. My grandfather—"

"Mysteriously called the school and requested to check you out," Inuyasha drawled.

"How did you—" Understanding dawned on her. She thumped the heel of her hand on his shoulder. "_You _checked me out. Dammit Inuyasha!"

He rubbed the spot she had hit, but grinned cheekily at her. "I think we should finish our discussion, don't you think?"

"Inuyasha! I have homework due in classes, and—"

"You can always turn that in tomorrow. Besides, you have an excused check out."

Kagome, momentarily stymied, fought to come up with another excuse. Finding none that would work, she sighed in defeat before turning to Inuyasha.

"What did you have in mind? And can I hear how you imitated my grandfather?" Kagome asked, amusement seeping into her voice.

"No."

"Oh, come on. I didn't know you were one for making such an effort to get people out of class. Inuyasha, I want to know how you did it."

"Simple. I called in as your grandfather."

"Right, so imitate him."

"No."

Kagome couldn't quite hold in a chuckle. "However did they believe you?"

"You just gotta know how to lie."

"Hm. How reassuring. I'm dating a liar."

Inuyasha arm came around her waist. "Baby, you're dating someone that got you out of classes so he could walk all day in the park with you."

"Yeah, and argue with me, and eventually, get me so angry that I storm off into the distance."

"Yeah, but you'd only get so far before I picked you up kicking and screaming, and take you to the nearest hot dog vender."

Kagome sighed with a smile. "Wow. So romantic."

"You bet your cute little ass. Now let's go before any of the teachers come out."

Kagome chewed her lip nervously, thinking through the consequences. "What if we get caught?"

"We _will _if you insist on standing there like a ninny. Now come on, wench!" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, pulling her after him.

Kagome followed willingly, until she remembered that morning. "Hey! Wait a second!"

"What?" Inuyasha snarled, turning to her.

"Why didn't you pick me up today? I don't want that 'Because you need to lose weight' crap either."

Inuyasha remained silent for a moment. "Personal reasons, Kagome. Maybe I'll tell you about it another time," he murmured. Kagome blinked. He sounded serious. Maybe something had happened with his family that morning. "Now come _on_! I'm serious! If I get caught, it's on you!"

"Why on me?" she demanded, automatically miffed. He took her book bag and slung it over his own shoulder. Ah, the perks to having a boyfriend.

"Because _you're _the one standing around. Now come on!" Inuyasha began to pull her again. He hauled her outside, and practically dumped her on his motorcycle.

As he drove to the park, Kagome wrapped her arms around him tightly, staring at the back of his head.

When they arrived, Kagome hopped off, smoothing out her skirt. She took off the helmet, not caring that her hair probably looked like a bird's nest at that moment. The second Inuyasha had his helmet off, she careened into him, her mouth meeting with his, chaste, inexperienced, but inexplicably sweet. Inuyasha blinked at her.

"What was that for?"

"For getting me out of classes. I don't want you to do it again, but I didn't realize until now how thoughtful it was."

"Keh." Inuyasha felt the blood rush to his cheeks, and became mortified that he was _blushing_. Inuyasha did not _blush_. What a girly thing to do. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to walk into the park. Kagome cheerfully kept up, walking next to him.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked, and to his surprise, she drew his hand out of his pocket to hold it.

"Hm?" He couldn't resist running his fingers against hers in a subtle caress. He didn't miss her quick shivers.

Kagome hesitated to ask, a little afraid of the answer. "Have you… ever had girlfriends before?"

Inuyasha merely looked at her in question, incredulity written all over his face.

"Of course I have had—"

"No, I mean _real _girlfriends. One that you actually _liked _to date."

"Oh. Hm… Well, other than you," he tossed her what he thought was a reassuring wink and grin, "there's only been one other."

"What happened?" Kagome asked, curious.

Inuyasha sighed, not liking to tell this particular story. He took out a cigarette, but immediately put it back in his pocket at the look on Kagome's face. Wait a second. Since when did he care what other people thought? Frowning, he took it back out, and pointedly put it in his mouth and lit it. Kagome glowered at him, and he stared right back at her. In the midst of their silent staring contest, she snatched the cigarette. He groaned.

"Hey! That's cheating, and that's my money!"

"Find better things to spend your money on, Inuyasha." Kagome stomped on it… repeatedly. "I don't like cancer sticks around me, and you shouldn't either."

"You want me to stop smoking?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome gave him a "duh" look.

"Of _course _I want you to quit."

"Well, too bad," he murmured, taking out another cigarette. Kagome growled, and snatched that one away, too. Boy, she could be fast when she wanted to be.

"Kagome," he growled.

"Inuyasha," she mocked. She threw that one on the ground as well, stepped on it, and ground it viciously. She looked up and saw a mischievous look in his eye. She immediately became wary. "What?"

"I'll make a deal with you. An absolute fool-proof plan to make me quit."

"I buy you nicotine patches?" Kagome asked, still wary. Inuyasha's grin grew wider which only made her more cautious. "Inuyasha, stop smiling like that. You're scaring me."

Inuyasha laughed. "Every time I want to smoke and I can't, you have to give me a kiss."

Kagome looked at him incredulously. "_That's _what you have in mind?" she exploded, pacing away from him. "First, you avoid my question about your one serious girlfriend, and now you—"

"I wasn't avoiding bitch, we just got sidetracked by my cigarette—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. And then you _demand_ I give you a kiss every time you have a craving? Inuyasha! That's like once every thirty seconds for a chain smoker!"

"Then you're going to have to glue your mouth to mine," Inuyasha said seriously, nearly snorting when she turned fuming eyes to him. He caught her hand, drew her struggling form to him.

"Don't you want to help me stop smoking?" he asked, his nose an inch from hers. Her lips quivered as her eyes shot down to his lips and quickly back up to his eyes. She licked her lips, and Inuyasha refused to look away from her eyes. That alone made her decide.

She gave a sigh of defeat, and Inuyasha nearly whooped, before composing himself and leaning down to kiss her. She jammed a hand against his chest, however, and he stopped, frowning.

"So you would rather I die?" he asked, incredulous. He never thought Kagome would—

"No, I would merely like to outline rules. Number one: No tongue, unless _I _say it's okay." Inuyasha made a noise of disbelief. "Number two: No inappropriate touching. Number three: Since this is just regular pecks on the lips, I don't want any other funny business. Okay, and I also have a question."

"Shoot," Inuyasha said in a strangled voice. Dammit. He was going to have to settle.

"What about when I'm _not _around?"

Inuyasha shrugged. I'll tell my boys about it. They'll tell you if I step out of line. If I smoke a cigarette… Then… I'll owe you…" He thought long and hard about it. "A kiss?"

"Not on your life, buster. I want… I want you to buy me…" Kagome smiled. "I want you to buy me a different kind of flower each time. I'm not picky. It could be a daffodil one day, a sunflower the next, a pink rose the next day, and a purple rose the next."

"Do purple roses even exist?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I dunno, but I'm sure purple spray cans exist," Kagome said, semi-seriously. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"I can't think of anything better. Besides, I kind of like the idea of having my room filled with flowers from the one and only Inuyasha," she teased. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"I think you're underestimating my ability to stop smoking. I doubt you'll have more than five flowers in your room at the end of this week."

"Another bet, Inuyasha?" she asked, grinning. Inuyasha blanched.

"Uh… _No_. One is enough," he said. Kagome laughed delightedly.

"Who's underestimating what?" Kagome asked, poking him in the side. Squirming, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close again. Before he could make a move however, Kagome said, "So what exactly happened to your girlfriend?"

Scowling, he pulled away from her. "Why are you so curious to know?" Inuyasha asked, frowning. Kagome shrugged.

"Because you're my boyfriend, and I want to know your past." Inuyasha's fang poked out as he contemplated her answer. She thought it was a very endearing look, and felt an unexpected wave of girl-hormones that urged her to forget the conversation and let him kiss her. Maybe let his fang scrape over her lip, as she knew he had done before…

Kagome quickly shook her head, as if to clear that feeling away. Unfortunately, it nagged in her memories, and at the back of her mind.

"Her name's Kikyou. She looks almost exactly like you… And before you even think it, no, I was not attracted to you because of that. In some ways, I'm still in love with her, although I know that…" he paused. "She's in America now, actually. She left around two years ago, and I never heard a good-bye or a word from her since. All I got was a letter, telling me to wait for her." He scowled darkly. "As if that's going to happen. No explanation, no word of why or when… Just a speedy departure."

Kagome was silent, then said, "What a bitch." Inuyasha whirled on her, and she saw the evidence of his past love. Or was it really in the past?

"She had a good reason. I don't know what it is… _was_… but she _had _to have a good reason for that."

"Good reason or not, you don't leave the ones you care about waiting in the dark. That's the _wrong _thing to do," Kagome said firmly.

"Look, just because she didn't tell me the _exact _reason why, it doesn't make her a bad person! She's a perfectly kind, gentle-hearted girl with the biggest capacity to love someone like me!" he spat out. And then Kagome knew. Whatever he said, he was still in love with her. Or, at least, he couldn't let go of her. Not until Kikyou herself came back and resolved everything.

It made her unbearably depressed. She should never have asked about his past girlfriends. In a quiet, subdued voice, she murmured, "You shouldn't have gone out with me, if you're still in love with her."

"I'm not!" Inuyasha growled, and felt Kagome's hand slip out of his deadened grasp. He felt the urge to grab on, and to hold on, but killed the yearning almost as soon as it appeared.

Kagome turned away from him. "Inuyasha, I'm not going to be second to anyone."

"You're not—"

"But," Kagome interrupted, "I'll be your friend until she comes back. I'll stay by your side."

Inuyasha felt the anger rise in him. He was inexplicably touched by her words. No one had ever said that to him before, aside from mindless drones. Not even Kikyou… He felt the anger because he was angry at himself. He didn't know if he was still in love with Kikyou, especially since his heart was so unresolved with Kikyou's disappearing act. Feeling uneasy and bad that he was Kagome's first boyfriend, he went up beside her and gently linked his fingers with hers, feeling the anger subside at the first touch.

"No. I want _you _to be my girlfriend. I don't know if I'm still in love with Kikyou or not, but no one can tell until she comes back and I see her for myself. People change, and I want to know if we changed together, or if we changed so much that we won't be able to distinguish our past selves and who we are today. Until that day comes, yes, stay by my side. But I want you as my girlfriend," Inuyasha said firmly. Kagome turned to him with wide eyes.

"Inuyasha, I told you. I don't want to be—"

"And you _won't _be. Kikyou's not even here. So, let's pretend you never asked about my exes, and let's also pretend that Kikyou doesn't exist, at least until she _does_. Okay?" Inuyasha urged. Kagome bit her lip.

So, she was going to be in a relationship with a guy that loves another girl. Could she do that? She sighed. She was going to be used and abused. Being his girlfriend until Kikyou came and he tossed her aside. She didn't think she was up for that. She looked up at his face. A big mistake, she realized, as their eyes locked.

"All right, on one condition," she said. "Don't make it a big deal when you break up with me to go with Kikyou. There's going to be enough gossiping as it is, what with us breaking up and all," Kagome said airily, as if the matter wasn't of any importance to her. Inuyasha grinned.

"That's not going to happen," he promised, and his arms went around her waist as he swung her around. As her head spun and her thoughts became increasingly distracted, one piercing thought shot through her head like a nail through wood; _He's going to break that promise_.

She was going to have to look after her heart carefully. After all, he was just her first boyfriend. Plenty of other fish in the ocean… Right?

* * *

**wk**: Hee hee... I made the ending somewhat close to the show, when Kagome said she would stay by Inuyasha's side. In mine, however, Inuyasha's different. I don't think it's _that _OOC, since he's never had to grow up with so much discrimination against him. He's still gruff as hell, but that's because he's the leader of a high school gang. (Winks) Ahhh, this fic is so much fun. Time to update the others as well!

Hope you liked it!


	6. Be Mine

**wk: **Whoo! This is getting harder and harder, trying to shuffle between stories... But I'm one determined bitch, so I'll do it! (Happy face) Hope you haven't been waiting too long for this chapter, and I hope I haven't lost too many supporters in the wait. (Sad face)

**Chapter Six  
Be Mine**

Okay, this was stupid. This was a very stupid idea. She should have broken up with the stupid bastard when she had the chance. Of all the sneaky, under-handed things to do to her, this was one of the worst. No, this _was _the worst.

"Do you want another one?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome glowered.

"Evil," she whispered, but accepted with a nod.

He was feeding her cheesecake. And there were little strawberry pieces on the top. Not to mention the mousse on it as well.

Oh, the man had concocted the perfect, sly, evil plan.

"Kagome, stop looking at me like that. I'm feeding you, not stabbing your cat to death." Inuyasha smirked.

"And _that _by the way, was another evil thing to do. Getting me a cat… How did you even know I wasn't allergic to cats?" Kagome asked, taking another bite of sin.

Inuyasha grinned. "I didn't."

"What would you have done," Kagome said slowly, waving her fork at him, "if I _had _been allergic to it?"

"Too bad for the kitty, he would've gone to the pound," Inuyasha muttered. "I was going to get you a dog, but I thought a cat was easier to handle… Snotty, lousy lot, cats are. They think they're _so _above everything." Inuyasha snorted. "But the one I got you seemed okay, if a bit lazy. You name him yet?" he asked, taking a bite of the cheesecake for himself.

"Don't eat my cheesecake," she said mildly, then nodded. "Yeah… Actually, Mama named him. We call him Buyo."

"Buyo?" Inuyasha seemed confused. "That's a weird name."

"Mama named him." Kagome finished off the cheesecake, and sat back, a satisfied smile on her face. "I still don't know what the special occasion is, but thanks for the nice date." Kagome pursed her lips. "What _is _the occasion?"

Inuyasha smiled. "You don't remember, do you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Would I be asking if I knew?"

"Our one week agreement… Do you remember?"

"Uh… Yeah… Ohhh…" Kagome gave him a wicked smile. "So you were trying to seduce me into staying with you?"

"Something like that, I suppose," Inuyasha agreed easily, making Kagome laugh.

"So what makes you think I'm going to say yes?" she asked, interested in the answer.

"Well, if the way you reacted to the cheesecake was any indication, you really like me," Inuyasha said with a sigh, as if it was a burden he had to carry.

"I liked the _cheesecake_, not you," Kagome pointed out. Inuyasha's deadly grin flashed.

"Yeah, but _I'm _the one who ordered it for you. Would you have gotten it if I hadn't?"

"Touché," Kagome muttered.

"So what's your answer?" Inuyasha asked, taking out his wallet.

"I'll tell you once you take me home," Kagome said, grinning at him. "I'll make you wait for it a little longer."

"And you called _me _evil," Inuyasha said good-naturedly.

"Eh. If the shoe fits," Kagome said, rising from her chair.

Inuyasha paid for the meal, and they walked to his car. Instead of his motorcycle, he brought his BMW, thinking it was better for the occasion, since Kagome was wearing a dress. She could just sit sideways, but he found a jealous streak in him that he didn't really want to exploit. He really didn't want to be the one responsible for a mass homicide just because Kagome's dress flew up in the wind inevitably.

"How did you know I liked cheesecake so much?" Kagome asked.

"Your mom," Inuyasha said bluntly. "She whispered it to me while you went upstairs to get your jacket."

Kagome stared at him, then laughed. "I shouldn't be surprised. My mother's so sneaky! I don't even know how she found out we were dating!"

Inuyasha grunted his agreement, and started the car. He recklessly sped out, making Kagome squeak and hurriedly reach for her seat belt.

"Oi, calm down. I know how to drive perfectly well."

"What's your definition of 'perfectly well'?" Kagome asked, giving him a wry glance.

"This," Inuyasha said with a grin before he stepped on the gas hard. Kagome squealed, her face going pale. Inuyasha chuckled as he immediately slowed down. "Just joking." He was hit on his arm for his efforts. "Ow!"

"You deserve it! Jerk. You'd be lucky if I say yes tonight," Kagome huffed, miffed.

"Pfft. It's not like I don't know that you're going to say yes, anyway," Inuyasha said, unconcerned with her threat. Kagome glowered at him.

"Hmph. We'll see about that." She folded her arms across her chest and sat back, grumbling to herself.

"Aw, baby, don't be like that," Inuyasha coaxed, still grinning.

"Screw you," she hissed. "It's not like you don't have a backup replacement waiting for you anyway."

"What's this? You jealous, duchess?"

"Who's calling who duchess? If I remember correctly, _you're _the rich one, Mr. Prince." Inuyasha laughed, and rolled down his window, taking out a pack of cigarettes from his front pocket.

"Don't you remember our deal?" Kagome hissed, taking the cigarette he pulled out. Inuyasha sighed.

"Come on, Kagome. Give me a break."

"No."

Inuyasha smiled. "Then give me a kiss." She gaped at him.

"You're driving!" Kagome pointed out. Inuyasha stopped at a red light.

"Okay, give me that kiss." He looked at her, his amusement clearly showing through. She rolled her eyes. She leaned over and brushed her lips against his lightly, trying to linger but trying to make it fast at the same time. She quickly retreated, refolding her arms, blushing furiously.

"Hey, there's no need to change colors on me." He stepped on the gas pedal lightly, seeing that the light turned green. "It's only been a couple of days, and you've kissed me numerous times before. I've had a craving for a cigarette nearly ten times a day. Probably more. Yet, you blush each time. That means you're thinking too much."

"That's none of your business," Kagome said tightly, her face still a delicate shade of red.

"Speaking of, I had a craving for a cigarette four times today, before I came and picked you up." Inuyasha shot her a smug grin. Kagome's scowl and fierce blush did well for his ego.

"What do you do? Keep a damn log? A record?" Kagome shook her head at him, as if pitying him.

"Hey, if it means I can count the number of kisses I'm going to get that day…" He smiled at her. "Of course I'm keeping track! Although I don't write it down…"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Figures. Hentai."

"Hey! _You're _the one that agreed to it!" Inuyasha huffed defensively. Kagome scoffed.

"What was I supposed to do? Let you die of cancer? Put that window back up, it's getting chilly," she demanded.

"And she wonders why I call her duchess," Inuyasha grumbled as he put the window back up.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. One of his hands came up to tug at the beads around his neck. "I'm driving!" he quickly warned, and Kagome pouted. "Oi, bitch, you've been using that command a lot lately."

"It's not like you don't deserve it," she groused.

"I don't deserve that shit! I feel like I'm lower than a dog…" Inuyasha scowled. He pouted. "Even dogs have the choice if they really want to 'sit' or not."

Kagome pursed her lips. "I never really thought of it like that. Hm…" She smiled at him, and he brightened. Was she going to take it off…?

"I'll try harder not to say it!" His face fell as if an anvil had dropped on his head. Why, the inconsiderate—

"Deep breath," he murmured to himself. "Deep breath…"

"Are you angry at me, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, smiling at him, fully knowing that he was.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed and his temper broke. "Oi, I don't know where the _hell _you get off by fucking sitting me all the time, but I think it's you need to—"

Kagome interrupted with a scream. "Truck!"

Inuyasha swerved easily, avoiding the truck and its blaring horn. "You're not paying attention to me!" he snapped.

"If I knew getting you angry would've made you disregard every traffic law, I wouldn't have—"

"So you made me angry on _purpose_?" Inuyasha growled. Did she have a _death wish_? Other people were _terrified _to get on his bad side, and here she was _trying _to make him angry! "Dammit woman! I change my mind! I don't want a psycho like you for a girlfriend!"

"Well, I don't want a law-breaking hooligan like you to be my boyfriend!" Kagome instantly retorted, irritated.

"Okay!"

"Okay!"

"Good!"

"All right!"

Abrupt silence fell in the car.

Kagome stubbornly kept the silence, and left the anger festering in her gut.

Inuyasha on the other hand, muttered dirty expletives under his breath that had her fists clenching.

When she couldn't take his utterances any more, she exploded, breaking her silent promise to stay silent. "If you're going to say something, say it to my face!" she yelled, turning to fume at him.

"Fine!" Inuyasha took a breath. "What the _hell _is your problem and why aren't you scared of me?" he shouted.

"_Should _I be scared of you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't arch that eyebrow at me, duchess!" Now that he'd started, he was on a roll. It would take a blockade the size of Hokkaido to stop his train now.

"Stop calling me that!" Kagome fumed. Inuyasha ignored her. He pulled up in front of the shrine. Kagome made movements to get out of the car, but he locked the doors. She glowered at him. "Let me out."

"You're the one that told me to say it to your face," Inuyasha pointed out, a sneer on his face. Shit. This night wasn't turning out the way he planned. Once again, his temper had to get in the way! "This wouldn't have happened if you would _just take the fucking necklace off of me!_ It makes me look queer too!"

"Not enough of a man to handle it, Inuyasha? It's just a body ornament," she retorted. "I think men that aren't secure enough in their masculinity always has a—"

"I don't want to hear about that kind of shit! And trust me, I'm masculine! But the necklace is gay, and that's a fact!"

"Well, _I _thought it made you look more cool, but never mind!" Kagome shouted back at him. "Let me out!"

His anger, which had boiled to the surface, immediately disappeared when he saw her struggling with tears. Dammit, his one weakness, and she had to exploit it!

"Dammit!" he yelled, hitting the wheel with the heel of his hand. Then, feeling his anger dissipate, he let out a long breath, and glanced at her. She was determinedly not looking at him. It made him feel awkward, knowing that she was fighting tears because of him. It made him feel like slime. "H-hey, turn off the waterworks!" he said gruffly.

This only made her sniffle, trying to keep the tears in, but to no avail, one came out and soon after, the other tears followed. Inuyasha bit his lip, and looked around, as if waiting for someone to come and save him.

"O-o-oi!" he stuttered, awkwardly putting a hand on her shoulder. She immediately (viciously) shrugged it off, and tugged on the door handle once more.

"Let me out," she choked out.

"Hey! I'm trying to apologize!" Inuyasha said angrily, this time forcefully turning her to face him. Whoops. Big mistake.

Those large crystalline tears would have looked fake on anyone else. But in Kagome's eyes, they made his heart twist painfully. She hastily wiped at her eyes, her lower lip quivering a bit.

He heaved a mighty sigh, wincing before his next words. "I'm sorry."

Wow. How long had it been since he's heard those words out of his mouth? Well, sincerely out of his mouth, anyway.

Kagome was still sitting there silently, sulking.

"Oi! I apologized," Inuyasha said, annoyed that he wasn't getting a response.

"So I heard," she mumbled. Then she sighed. "I guess I'm sorry, too."

"You guess?" Inuyasha repeated. Kagome sighed again.

"I'm sorry I made you angry," Kagome said, her tears drying. She looked at him expectantly and he blinked.

"What?"

Kagome huffed out an angry breath. "What are _you _sorry for?"

"Um…" he screwed up his face in concentration. Kagome gaped at him, then instantly became peeved again.

"What the hell did you apologize for if you don't even know what you're apologizing for?" she asked, thumping him on his shoulder with her fist. "I can't believe I apologized to you. I take it back! You're just a no-good, selfish bastard who can't even tie his own shoes without—"

Inuyasha's hand went to the back of her head, pulling her to him across the space. He met her angry mouth with his, and she tried to even bite him. He nipped _her _lip in reproach, and she squeaked.

"I'm sorry for making you cry," he mumbled against her mouth. When the words registered in her brain, she practically melted. Her arms went around his neck, completely receptive to his advances now.

Although he knew the ground rules she had laid down, he couldn't help himself. He deepened the kiss, using his tongue. She only hummed with satisfaction and proceeded to kiss him back, so he figured rule breaking was still his strongest forte. She didn't seem to mind breaking her own rule either, kissing him back passionately.

Before things got uncomfortable for Inuyasha, he pulled away, but brushed his lips against hers fleetingly, once, twice. She shuddered, but her eyes drifted open and she pulled away as well. Her hand shot up to touch her now swollen lips.

"Did we…?"

"Yeah."

"You just…"

"Yep."

"And I…"

"Looks like it."

"So we…"

"Are going out, whether you like it or not." Inuyasha closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the headrest.

"But I—"

"You didn't say yes out loud, but you were going to, right?"

"Not necessarily—"

"Kagome, baby… It's settled."

"No! I mean… I don't think—"

"It's too late for thinking, duchess."

"Don't call me duchess. And it's not too late for—!"

Again, Inuyasha pulled her to him again, this time brutally ravaging her mouth. Not that she complained. At all.

"We are going out, duchess, whether you like it or not, because we've got something good going here, and I'm not about to pull the plug on it." He finally unlocked the doors and leaned over to give her a much softer kiss on the lips. He grinned at her as she blinked at him. "I was craving a cigarette just then."

"Um…" She fumbled for the door handle, still blinking in bewilderment. She kept on glancing back at him as if he was going to attack her at any given moment. She seemed frightened enough.

Inuyasha sighed as she finally yanked the door handle, and she practically flew up those stairs. You would think she would be used to him by now, he thought wryly. Then again, he thought with a grin, they've only been officially going out one minute now.

* * *

"Dammit! He completely befuddled me!" Kagome yelled into the phone. "Kissing me at the most inappropriate moments!" She paused, then yelled, "Don't laugh at me Sango! This is serious!"

"So now you two are seriously going out! What's the harm in that? The school believes you've been going out much longer than just a couple of minutes."

Kagome had called Sango as soon as she had run into the shrine.

"But still, Sango! He had no right! That was _my _personal space!"

Sango chuckled. "And that personal space is going to be violated a lot. If you weren't prepared for that, then I'm afraid you weren't prepared for Inuyasha."

Kagome pouted. "You're not on my side, are you?"

"Quite frankly, I enjoy seeing the two of you together. It's a real source of entertainment," Sango replied, chuckling. Kagome's eyes narrowed. Two could play at this game.

"Yeah, you're right," Kagome said, her voice all of a sudden innocent and docile. "Do you know _who _is entertaining to _me_?" She didn't give Sango the chance to answer. "You and Miroku! You two are so adorable with each other, it's so funny!" she cooed. "The way he always flirts with you and the way you act all angry but really you're—"

"Kagome!" Sango whined. "That's not playing fair!"

"Of course not, my dear Sango. But I will do what must be done!"

"And what is that?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Kagome heaved a heavy sigh. "So I guess I'm stuck with my bastard for now, hm?"

"Looks like it," Sango agreed easily. Sango yawned into the phone. "Well, I'm tired now, so I'm going off to bed. I'll talk to you later, Kagome! And don't worry! You know everything will turn out okay."

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for listening to me, Sango."

"No problem. That's what friends are for, ne?" Kagome smiled.

"Of course!"

"Okay, good night!"

"Good night!" They both hung up. Kagome tossed the phone onto the floor near her desk, not really caring where it landed. Just then, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"You done explaining the situation to Sango?" Inuyasha asked, lazily sitting back in the car seat. He was almost home, and he figured Kagome had had enough time to outline the situation to Sango.

"What the hell? Do you have a camera set up in my house? Did you bug me?" Kagome demanded to know.

"No. Common sense. It's elementary, my dear Watson.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want," Kagome asked, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Mm… Just to hear my girlfriend's voice. What, I can't do that?" he asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Is that what I said? Stupid." Kagome couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her mouth. She flopped down on her bed. "Inuyasha, how long do you intend to let me keep this phone?"

"Eh? What are you talking about? That phone is yours," he said, confused. "I gave it to you, didn't I?"

"What? So… this is mine? From now on?"

"Yeah."

"But… Aren't you paying for the bill?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha snorted.

"Yeah, so?"

"At least let me pay for it," she said.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. If I need you to pay for it, I'll get you to. So keep your panties on."

"My panties are secure, thanks," Kagome retorted wryly. She paused. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't have given it to you if I wasn't sure. Stop being weird already. I'm rich."

"Good to know," Kagome said wryly. "Just to let you know, I'm not dating you for your money."

Inuyasha snorted. "I would've dumped you on your ass a long time ago if that were the case. Of course, it's not like it hasn't happened before, but…"

"Ha! As if I would need _your _money to do anything." She paused. "Just how rich _are _you, anyway?"

"Keh. I dunno. My dad's the CEO of Takashi Industries so—"

"Wah! Takashi Industries? Are you serious?"

"My last name is Takashi. Do the math, Kagome," he said, drawing out her name.

"Wow. Man. Your fortune must be close to seven figures… No, _eight_ maybe _nine _figures!" she exclaimed, awed.

"So they say," Inuyasha replied. He pulled into his driveway, looking at his empty house distastefully. No doubt his father was still at the company, still grooming the first born, his half-brother, for taking over. He grimaced as he smoothly got out of his car.

"Are you home now?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Then I'll let you go. You sure your family doesn't mind if you come in so late? They must be worried by now."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "Nah, I don't think so. They probably went to sleep already."

"Oh, I see." Kagome yawned, and tried to keep it quiet. Inuyasha grinned.

"You sound tired. Go to sleep, 'Gome."

"Yeah, I think I will. Thanks for the date tonight, Inuyasha. It was fun!"

Inuyasha grinned wickedly. "Yeah… _fun_. I particularly liked the end of the date."

"The end of the…" Kagome flushed quickly. "Hey, I never agreed to that, by the way. I'll expect a flower tomorrow."

"Wha? I didn't smoke!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Pft. Doesn't matter. You broke one of my rules."

Inuyasha grinned again. "You didn't seem to mind it very much." Kagome's blush grew.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep now! Bye!" She quickly hung up. She went into the bathroom to get ready for bed and looked in the mirror. Her face was still scarlet. The heated kiss in the car did nothing to help her sleep, either. She tossed and turned for about half an hour, then fell into a light sleep, dreaming about golden eyes.

* * *

Kagome woke up from the shrill ring of the cell phone. She picked it up tiredly. "Hello?" What time was it and who the hell was calling her now? She pried one eye open to look out the window. The sun peeked through brightly.

Wait.

The sun!

She realized her mortal mistake as Inuyasha's voice blared through the phone. "Idiot! Why do you still sound like you're sleeping? We're gonna be late!"

"Kyah!" Kagome leaped from the bed towards the closet. She quickly pulled out her school uniform and donned it, one hand on the phone. "Sorry, sorry! I'll be down in a few minutes!"

"Baka! Hurry up!" Inuyasha stared at the phone. She had already hung up. She came running down the stairs, and nearly fell at the last few steps, but quickly caught herself. She had a piece of toast in her mouth, and he quickly gave her a helmet. He roared out of there, quickly heading towards the school.

"Sorry!" she shouted over the wind. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, swerving onto the street that would take them to the school.

"It's all right! We're still on time! Cutting it close there, Kagome!"

"Sorry! I woke up when you called! Otherwise I definitely would have overslept!"

He pulled into the school parking lot, and took off his helmet. Kagome pulled hers off as well, and he noticed that it looked like a bird's nest. Apparently, she had not taken the time to brush out her bedridden hair before braiding it. He chuckled and pulled her closer. She looked up at him suspiciously as he laid his hands on her hair. He began to tuck stray strands in here and there.

"You look like you were mauled by angry crows," Inuyasha explained.

"Is that your way of saying I look attractive," Kagome asked sarcastically, batting her lashes at him. He laughed.

"I suppose that's one way to look at it," Inuyasha said, still chuckling.

"Jerk," Kagome declared, pouting in a teasing manner.

"So I see you two are finally getting along," Sango's voice said from behind her. Kagome smiled brightly.

"Sango!" Then she glowered darkly at her other companion. "If you call fighting all the time 'getting along,' then yeah, I guess we are."

"Oi, I'm not the one that always picks fights."

"And I suppose you're going to say that _I _do?" Kagome demanded to know. Inuyasha blanched.

"Uh, that's not what I'm saying… I'm just saying that they just happen," he said, trying to get out of a bad situation.

"Hmph! Let's go to class, Sango!" Kagome dragged Sango inside, and Inuyasha only sighed, following them.

Other students watched, and several girls began to hound Inuyasha again. Inuyasha, ill-tempered and grumpy that Kagome didn't seem to care, only snapped at them.

"Get away from me!" Inuyasha snapped at one persistent girl that had been trying to tug his bag away from him.

"But Inuyasha-kun, aren't you done with her? You're usually done with other girls by this time… Besides, look, she doesn't even care that you're talking to us." She whispered conspiratorially, "She's making you look bad, Inuyasha-kun." She added a wink for good measure.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, and saw that she was still laughing and chatting it up with Sango. Well! He would show her.

He turned to the girl that had whispered to him. "So what's a cute thing like you doing talking to a beast like me?" He asked. She seemed absolutely thrilled. She was ready to melt into a puddle at his feet.

"Oh, Inuyasha-kun, you're not a beast!" she trilled. Inuyasha winced at the loud shrill of her voice. She grabbed onto his bag again, and this time he let her hold it.

"Well, thanks," he said, not so sure about this anymore. He had never egged one of the girls on before. Mostly, he just ignored them, picking one out for fun sometimes.

She was immediately attached to his arm, and the other girls started fighting for his other arm.

"Girls, girls, girls!" Inuyasha cried out. "Calm down!"

"I'll be glad to take some off your hands," Miroku said, grinning as he came up behind the gaggle.

"Please?" Inuyasha pleaded, shoving girls off of him. They were all squealing, reminding him of hungry pigs.

"Ladies, let's leave Inuyasha alone. Looks like he wants some alone time with his girlfriend."

Inuyasha shot Miroku a dirty look, but immediately looked around for his girlfriend. She had, apparently, gone to class. Growling, he made his way to her first period class.

Luckily, she hadn't entered yet, saying her last hurried goodbyes to Sango before either of them were late. The growl came out full blast as he captured her arm and hauled her to him.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you? I was hanging out with all those girls and you didn't even—" Inuyasha cut himself off. Did he _want _her to be jealous?

Damn right he did.

"Aargh! Just never mind!" Inuyasha exclaimed, letting go of her arm. Her eyes were narrowed at him, he noticed. She remained silent. He became unnerved and stood there awkwardly. Why was she staring at him like that?

When her mouth opened, he nearly sighed with relief. Until she said in a very high-pitched mocking tone, "'What's a cute thing like you talking to a beast like me?' I quote verbatim."

Inuyasha gaped at her. Then he smirked. "So you _were _listening."

Kagome snorted. "Like anyone couldn't you guys were so loud all of Japan must have heard you milking it."

Inuyasha's smirk didn't disappear. His eyes narrowed in a calculating manner. "So are you… jealous?"

"No!" The denial immediately came forth. A little too quickly to be believable.

"No? Are you sure? Not even when that girl took my bag for me and—" Inuyasha suddenly stopped. "Oh shit! She still has my bag! Fuck, I'm going to be late again!" Inuyasha swore all the way down the hall, making Kagome stare after him. When he disappeared from sight and she couldn't hear him anymore, she chuckled.

She quickly went back into the classroom before the bell rang, ignoring the teacher's dirty looks and sitting in front of Hojo as usual. A few minutes later, her phone vibrated once quickly in her bag, indicating she had received a message. It was loud enough for her to hear, but not loud enough for the teacher to hear.

Cautiously, very carefully, as if she would set off a bomb if she wasn't too careful, she lifted her phone out of her bag.

She flipped it open under her desk and looked at it. It was from Inuyasha, and there was a picture attached.

The message said, "meet u in da last class. hope u like da pic." Kagome opened the picture, and it was a picture of the girl, trying to run away with Inuyasha's bag. She had it clutched to her chest, and had such a look of desperation on her face Kagome almost felt sorry for her. However, the effect of it was so comical that she had quickly lower her face so that the teacher wouldn't suspect her of snickering. Regaining her composure, she looked up in time to write a new set of notes down, then replied to Inuyasha. Making sure her phone was on silent, she also took a picture when the evil teacher's back was turned, and sent it.

As the class wore on, she looked out the window and smiled. Kagome Higurashi finally had a boyfriend, and he wasn't half bad.

* * *

**wk**: Okay. That's the end of chapter six. Hope you enjoyed it, and if you have any questions, feel free to leave it in a review or e-mail me. Either way, I'm a lonely soul who enjoys attention of any kind. Well, except maybe negative attention. 

Anyways, I think this story is coming along fine so far. I like it. Amazingly.

Okay, whoknoez is _out! _


	7. X's and O's

**Disclaimer**: Does everyone know who Inuyasha belongs to? MEE!!! Just kidding. Sadness.

**wk**: Hey... I know you guys have been waiting a loonnnggg time for ONE of my stories to update. So, I'm giving you this. Happy early Merry Christmas! Hopefully, you'll remember the storyline. If you don't, I advise that you go read the other chapters first.

Yay!! Chapter Seven is finally here!

**Chapter Seven  
X's and O's**

As soon as the last period started, Kaoru was distracted through the whole class. Constantly.

"Mr. Inuyasha. Is there something you would like to tell the rest of the class? Like why you're whispering into Ms. Kagome's ear and running a finger down her neck?"

There were a lot of "Oh!"s, and dirty looks, along with a few sniggering comments. Kagome was beet red.

"I'm just talking with my girlfriend, sir," Inuyasha said innocently, his finger still going down her neck. She slapped at it, and ended up hitting her own neck as a result. She looked at Myouga like saying, "See?"

"Inuyasha, I'm going to have to separate you from Kagome."

"What?" Inuyasha was instantly angry, scowling at the miniature teacher.

"Apparently, you can't behave yourself, so I'll put you somewhere else," Myouga snapped.

"No, no. I'll behave," Inuyasha said, scowling as he sat back in his own seat. Kagome let out a breath of relief, but that didn't stop the other girls from sneering at her.

It became a game to Inuyasha. Whenever Myouga turned around to explain something on the board or his attention wandered somewhere else (which was, sadly, very often), Inuyasha would lean forward and quickly nip at her neck or whisper something in her ear. Kagome started to squirm every time Myouga turned around.

"Stop it!" she hissed out of the corner of her mouth. She felt his mouth press against her shoulder, and the warmth went through her shirt. Swallowing, she tried to concentrate on what Myouga was saying.

"Myouga-sensei!" she burst out after Inuyasha gave a particularly hard nip. "May I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes, I suppose so…" Myouga grumbled, indicating the door. Kagome quickly slid out, frowning at Inuyasha who looked smug before closing the door behind her.

She went to the bathroom, and went into a stall. She ran her hands up and down her neck, frowning. She actually did have to go to the bathroom, so she quickly did her business. Two other girls entered the bathroom, chatting and putting on their make up. Kagome fixed her skirt and went out.

The two girls froze when they saw her, as if in the presence of a warmonger.

They both rushed out, whispering behind hands. Kagome frowned but was determined not to pay attention to it. She looked in the mirror, and she froze as well.

Inuyasha had put small, red bruises everywhere on her neck! There were small welts and big welts, making her look like she had chicken pox.

"That rat bastard!" she hissed. "I'm not going to sit anywhere near him anymore!" Kagome tried to rub it away, but it only made portions of her neck look more red.

Giving up after a few minutes, she went back to the classroom, tugging up the collar of her shirt self-consciously. The students all stared at her neck as she walked by. Even Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha was chuckling to himself, pleased with his handiwork.

Thankfully though, he stopped touching her and she was able to take notes without any further trouble from her stupid boyfriend. As soon as the bell rang, she hurriedly packed up and was out of the classroom like a shot.

Miroku and Sango stared bemusedly at Inuyasha, who followed along leisurely, whistling a tune as he walked out.

"Oy! Kagome!" Inuyasha called out as they neared her locker.

"I can't believe you kept on doing that, Inuyasha," Kagome hissed, shoving books into her locker. Inuyasha shrugged, leaning against her locker.

"Hey, we're gonna take off," Miroku said, clapping a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder with a grin. "Come on Sango. We need our alone time, too."

"Oh, shut up you perverted fool," Sango grumbled, but followed him, bickering the whole way. Well, more like her bickering and him making more comments.

"Well, up-side is that everyone knows you're mine now," Inuyasha said with a smug grin. Kagome nearly choked.

"Excuse me? Exactly what century are you from?" Kagome asked, bewildered and outraged. "I'm _no one's. _I chose _you_, not the other way around, Inuyasha. I could have said no to you at anytime."

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you?" Inuyasha snapped, immediately miffed.

"Because I _did _like you, but if you demand on being outrageous and stupid, then I change my mind!" Kagome grit out, slamming her locker door shut and walking past him.

"Oy! I'm not done talking to you!" Inuyasha shouted at her back. The people moved out of their way, whispering wildly behind hands. What _else _was new?

As soon as they were outside, Inuyasha caught her arm. Kagome's eyes were blazing. Her mouth opened to blast him and perhaps tear the miserable hide off of his flesh, but she was interrupted by being tugged in the opposite direction. Inuyasha's growl was all that warned her when she turned around.

"Oh, Kouga… It's you," she said, not at _all _happy.

"Yeah… Kagome, I just wanted to apologize about last time," Kouga said with his head down, quite obviously ignoring the snarling Inuyasha.

Inuyasha yanked her behind him. Kouga's head snapped up, his own snarl surfacing.

"I was _talking _to her, dog shit!" Kouga shouted.

"Yeah, well, now you're _done _talking to her!" Inuyasha yelled back, gently shoving Kagome back into the school.

"I'll go get the principal or something—"

"No!" both boys shouted. Kagome looked at them quizzically.

"Why the hell not?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Keh. I can handle this wimpy wolf all by myself," Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles.

"Remember what Mrs. Kakashi said! She said to get a school—"

"Shut up, Kagome! I can _handle _this!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome sputtered into silence, her glare on his back. The kids were all milling in around her, but kept their distance from her.

"Well, be careful at least!" she yelled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked back at her. Then he leapt.

Kagome's heart got lodged in her throat as the two fought. She'd never seen demons—or half-demons for that matter—duke it out before. Quite frankly, she was impressed. She didn't know whether or not to get in the middle of it, or just watch, fascinated, as the other bystanders were doing.

With a heavy sigh, she decided she should go stop her stupid boyfriend and the psychotic, overzealous fan.

She walked out, despite all the gasps behind her, and strode right up to Inuyasha. "You! Stay right here," Kagome said, and continued on her way to Kouga. Before an astonished Inuyasha could catch up to her, she started to poke Kouga in his chest, making him stumble backwards in surprise.

"I don't understand what to do to make _you _understand!" Kagome shouted at him. "I already have a boyfriend, I'm happy with him, and you need to just _find your own girlfriend_!" she yelled at him. "If you want to be friends, that's _fine_, but you need to stop acting so _crazy_!"

Before she could rant further, Inuyasha was hauling her back, his face livid with anger. She distantly heard his lecture, but all she could focus on was a cut above his left eyebrow, and the broken skin of his lip. "Inuyasha…" Her hand came up. "You're bleeding."

He blinked, frowning down at her. "Kagome you didn't listen to a word I've said."

"What the hell is going on here?" The principal, Mr. Watanabe, demanded to know as he pushed and shoved his way through the crowd.

"Nothing, sir," Inuyasha immediately replied. "Me and my… friend here, tripped and fell flat on our faces. My girlfriend was just telling us how stupid we were to do that," Inuyasha said with a happy-go-lucky grin.

"I am not stupid, Inuyasha!" the principal roared. Kagome thought it was impressive that the principal was on a first-name basis with Inuyasha. Usually, Principals weren't so intimately… involved with students. The principal's eyes sharpened when they landed on Kouga's school uniform.

"You're beating up kids out of school now? When will the violence end, you hooligan!"

"We _did_ just fall, sir," Kouga put in, to Kagome and Inuyasha's shock. He was wiping away the blood pouring from his bloody nose with his sleeve. He laughed a little. "Wasn't it stupid of us? We were tripping each other up for fun, talking about hanging out, and _bam!_ We really did trip."

The principal was stuttering, obviously not expecting this alliance between what seemed to be enemies. Finally, grumbling, he went back inside, telling everyone to mind their own business, and to get on their way home.

"What a surly bastard," Inuyasha spat on the ground. Remembering Kouga, he turned to resume the fight, his whole back tense as he readied for more blows.

Kouga was already gone.

"Oh dear. Do you think I was too harsh with him? I really didn't mean to be, but he just made me so _mad_," Kagome remarked, biting her lip.

"Well, you _only _told him off in front of everyone," Inuyasha stated with a chuckle. Kagome punched him on the arm and winced. Inuyasha didn't miss it, his grin disappearing to have a concerned frown replace it. "What's the matter with your hand?"

"Nothing. I just didn't want to be so harsh with him," Kagome said. Inuyasha growled as he grabbed her hand. He pulled her along behind him to his motorcycle. "Let's go get lunch. My treat."

Kagome sighed. "Am I one to refuse?" She hopped on behind him, making sure her skirt was tucked under and between.

They arrived at a nice little café, where there was soothing music and the aroma of coffee lingering on the air.

As soon as they entered, Kagome felt tension slam into her and Inuyasha. Onigumo was in the far back, with three of his gang. Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve.

"Inuyasha… let's just leave," she murmured, uncomfortable at the way Onigumo was glaring at Inuyasha. To her, one fight that day was plenty. She didn't need any more violence in her life.

"Keh. I don't fucking think so," Inuyasha spat. He confidently strode to the front to order a coffee. "Oy! Kagome! What do you want? It's on me."

"No, that's okay. It's only a few dollars," Kagome said, reaching into her bag. Inuyasha grabbed her hand however, and pulled her beside him.

"Just let me pay," he said harshly, and ordered the same thing for her. Kagome thought that was rude, but then she realized why he was doing it. He was trying to show her off to Onigumo! In a very, very, very, very distant way, she was flattered. However, mostly, she was pissed since he was using her as a trophy. Still, she kept her tongue, since she didn't want to start anything with Inuyasha in front of Onigumo.

As they sat at a small table, Inuyasha and Kagome both did their best to completely ignore Onigumo. Kagome could tell Inuyasha simply couldn't, since his ears were twitching every few seconds to make sure Onigumo and his gang were still in the same spot.

When Onigumo got up, Inuyasha regarded him warily. Kagome saw Inuyasha's upper lip twitch, as if Inuyasha wanted to bear his teeth at him.

"Meet me at the warehouse tonight. Bring her," Onigumo said to Inuyasha as he passed by. Inuyasha's eyes hardened, but all he did was nod.

"Where are we going tonight?" Kagome asked, frightened but curious.

"_We _arenot going anywhere. You're staying at home."

"He told you to bring me," Kagome reiterated, her eyebrows drawn together to show her puzzled expression.

"Yeah, so he could take you from right under my nose. He _wants _you, 'Gome. He's gonna stop at nothing until he has you."

"Well, that doesn't seem too bright. _I _don't want _him_."

"That doesn't matter to that psychotic son of a bitch. So just do as I say, and stay home."

"No. You shouldn't go either. This is all very stupid. I chose you, so what's the problem?" Kagome asked huffily, miffed at the male gender in general.

"I can't do that!" Inuyasha immediately countered.

"Why not?" Kagome demanded.

"Because then I'd look like I was _scared _of him or some shit like that!" Inuyasha snapped, as if it was something Kagome should already know.

"Who cares?" Kagome asked, sipping her coffee and throwing him a puzzled look.

"Just stay home tonight, Kagome. I'm serious." Inuyasha got up and threw a bill on the table, although tips weren't required there. "Come on," he said, as if that settled that. Kagome kept her mouth shut, giving him an angry look before stalking passed him. Inuyasha was immediately annoyed at her attitude.

"I'm just trying to protect you, wench," Inuyasha snapped as they stepped outside.

"I don't need _your _protection, Inuyasha. Nor do I want it. When I do need it or want it, I'll tell you." Kagome put on her helmet and got on the motorcycle, waiting for Inuyasha to hop on. She was stonily silent throughout the ride.

Inuyasha, taking the silence for agreement, was appeased. "So when I pick you up tomorrow morning—"

"I fully expect to see you earlier than that. I'll see you tonight," Kagome stated calmly, taking off her helmet and getting off the motorcycle as he slowed to a stop in front of the temple stairs.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started through gritted teeth, "if I see you there, I'll spank you myself."

"You can try," Kagome said calmly, placing the helmet and strapping it back onto his motorcycle. Inuyasha took off his own helmet and kicked the kickstand into place. He grasped Kagome's shoulders, shaking her a little to her surprise.

"Kagome, I don't want you there!" Inuyasha hissed. His hand went behind her head to tangle his fingers in the hair there and yank her head back so she could look at him.

"What's gotten into you?" Kagome demanded. "It's like you're—" He cut her off with his mouth, and she tasted his desperation. He really was frightened for her, she realized. It was all the more reason to go and to stop this crazy insanity. Still, if it would calm him down… Maybe lying to him for now was a better solution.

"Kagome, promise me that you won't go…" Inuyasha requested into her mouth, nibbling on her bottom lip. She shook her head, her own hands coming up to frame his face. She couldn't promise. She always kept promises.

"Inuyasha, what if he outnumbers you?"

"I'm not going alone, stupid."

"That doesn't mean he can't outnumber you," Kagome said angrily.

"But you going is not going to change that," Inuyasha argued. Kagome couldn't deny that, but she refused to back down.

"Inuyasha, this is because of me. How could you ask me to hide away while you fought for me? That's completely unreasonable." Kagome shook her head. "I would rather you not go either, but I know you would somehow find a way to get there no matter what."

"Keh. We've only been going out for a little while and you can already read me like a book," Inuyasha said with a lopsided smile. His fingers were now combing through her hair rather than using them as a handle. "Please. For me… Stay here."

Kagome's lips tightened and she looked away. "I guess I will," she said at length, slowly. To Inuyasha, that was good enough. He gave her a smacking kiss, and grinned at her, and ushered her up the stairs. He hopped back on his motorcycle and didn't bother with the helmet before roaring out.

"Put on your helmet!" she yelled after him. He lifted a hand in an "Okay, okay" gesture at the corner, before turning. Sighing, she went up the stairs. As soon as she got in the house, she dialed Sango's number.

"Sango, I don't know if they'll invite you or not, but here's what's going to happen tonight, and what _we're _going to do…" Kagome smiled slyly as she told Sango her plan. Inuyasha, after all, never said how _long _to stay at home.

* * *

Inuyasha went to Miroku's house, hands in pockets. Miroku answered the door in pajamas.

"What's up man?"

"Dude, it's like in the middle of the afternoon."

"So I was taking a nap. Sue me." Miroku yawned as he opened the door wider for Inuyasha to enter.

"Onigumo issued me a challenge today," Inuyasha stated nonchalantly as he followed Miroku down to the basement.

"Another one?" Miroku asked, yawning again.

"Yeah. But this time it's different," Inuyasha said, sitting on Miroku's couch. Miroku sat across from him on a different couch.

"How so?" Miroku asked, rubbing his eyes.

"He really wants Kagome. He issued the challenge after seeing us together. I think he means to take her." Inuyasha's fangs were bared. "Over my fucking dead body."

"Yes, which is the reason for this fight, I suppose?" Miroku's brow creased. "You've never fought over a girl, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sputtered for a moment. "Well, Onigumo's never liked one of my girls before," he defended heatedly. Miroku smirked knowingly. Inuyasha bristled. "Just call the other guys," Inuyasha snapped.

"Will do, boss-er-oo," Miroku said cheerfully, all tiredness seemingly gone in this new charged atmosphere. He got up and went back upstairs to retrieve his cellular phone.

* * *

"Sorry, Kagome. Inuyasha _did _call me. But I'll still go along with your plan." Sango paused. "Are you sure about this? Inuyasha will be hopping mad if he knows you're there."

"Sango, would _you _be able to sit back?"

"Good point," Sango muttered.

"I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay… I'd rather not, but I guess I'll be seeing you," Sango said with a defeated sigh.

* * *

Inuyasha lit a cigarette and put it to his mouth before inhaling deeply. He would just buy Kagome a flower. It wasn't really that big of a deal. He flicked it away when he was done, stepping on it before stepping onto the subway train with at least ten other fellows and one girl.

There were excited murmurs and loud promises of carnage. The other few passengers of the train got up to move to a different train.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, however, were different. They were silent. It was the first time Inuyasha had not joined in on joking with the other guys about beating the other people into submission. That only hinted to Miroku and Sango how seriously Inuyasha thought of this fight.

In Inuyasha's mind, whether he knew it or not, he was fighting for a claim. Kagome was _his_, dammit, no one else's!

When they arrived at the stop, they nearly took up whole streets as they headed towards the warehouse near the ocean. This was "the spot" if anyone needed a private fight. Inuyasha had already known which warehouse Onigumo meant.

Before they stepped onto the premises, all the guys stopped, looking at Inuyasha for further guidance. It was a practiced movement.

Inuyasha was smelling the air. He smelled at least twenty, twenty-five different people.

"How is it, boss?" Bear asked quietly, breaking the silence. Inuyasha grinned back at his gang.

"Enough to watch your backs, and enough to have some fun. But be careful. Maybe two, three to a person."

The other guys all guffawed, chuckling quietly, confident in their own abilities. Inuyasha confidently strode towards the doors of the warehouse and flung them wide open before walking in. Miroku and Sango were half a step behind him.

Inuyasha shoved his hands in his pockets when he saw Onigumo. Onigumo had called most of his gang there tonight, and as Inuyasha had originally thought, he smelled twenty-three. Counting himself, his numbers were seventeen. They were outnumbered by six people.

"I thought you would have brought more people, Inuyasha," Onigumo said, smirking.

"I don't need numbers to beat you. Five minutes and this should be over," Inuyasha replied with a shrug, smirking in return.

"Where's Kagome? I told you to bring her," Onigumo hissed.

"I decided not to bring her. You would just use some underhanded tactics to get her," Inuyasha snapped.

"Afraid she'll come to me, as Kikyou did?" Onigumo taunted. For a tense heartbeat, no one moved, breathed, or wavered.

"I didn't believe you then, and I don't believe you now," Inuyasha said firmly, although his eyes held doubt. "Now shut up and let's tango, you and I," Inuyasha growled, removing his hands from his pockets to reveal sharp claws that gleamed in the slanted moonlight coming through one of the high windows.

"Gladly, you piece of dog shit," Onigumo hissed, his face twisting with complete hatred as he charged towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha stayed still as the rest of his guys rushed forward. When Onigumo finally came to him, Inuyasha swiped at Onigumo's midriff. Onigumo twisted away, as agile as a cat.

Inuyasha, despite his age-old hatred of Onigumo, couldn't help but admire Onigumo. Although he was human, he was able to fend for himself a majority of the time.

It was too bad Inuyasha hated his guts.

"Too slow," Onigumo taunted, his tongue coming out to lick his lips in an excited gesture. Inuyasha had just enough time to feel revolted before Onigumo swung. Inuyasha had only a millisecond to realize Onigumo had a knife in his hand. Too late—his skin had been cut.

He growled as he clamped a hand to his fresh wound.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha!" Miroku called, before quickly dodging a punch from his right.

"I'm fine," Inuyasha snarled. "That's pretty low, you bastard."

"You can't expect a human to defeat a hanyou, can you? I have to use whatever I have to beat you into a pulp. And I will," Onigumo sneered. The red-tinted blade flashed occasionally as Onigumo switched hands every few seconds. They circled each other silently, moving stealthily in the dark warehouse.

Onigumo lunged again, tearing a hole in Inuyasha's shirt, but not getting to the skin underneath. Inuyasha punched him, and Onigumo went flying. He landed near a large pile of wood and quickly rose to defend himself.

"You're dead meat," Inuyasha growled, walking closer. When he was close enough, he jumped.

Onigumo rolled, reached into the wood pile, and brought it around to impale Inuyasha through the stomach.

"No!" A feminine cry came from the doorway. Kagome was there, her chest heaving and tears pooling in her eyes. "Inuyasha!"

"Ka… gome," Inuyasha murmured, before Onigumo viciously yanked out the piece of wood. It was stained with blood. Inuyasha put a hand to the rather large hole in his stomach. The others had stopped fighting when they had heard Kagome.

Onigumo scrambled to his feet, his eyes on Kagome. Inuyasha took his chance, growling and punching Onigumo _hard_. His head hit the wall with a resounding _crack_, and Onigumo fell to the ground unconscious.

Inuyasha spat blood onto the ground as Kagome rushed over. "Try to fight fair, and what does the guy do? He tries to stake you," Inuyasha said jokingly, blood dripping onto the floor.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?!" Miroku asked, about to run over, but with a cry from his enemy, the fighting resumed. The fight was over quickly after Onigumo had been knocked out, and two of them carried the unconscious body outside.

"Shit. Man, shitty shit shit," Inuyasha muttered vindictively as Kagome fussed over him. She was crying. "Stop the waterworks," he said gruffly. "Why are you crying?"

"Why am I crying?" Kagome repeated incredulously. "Why am I _crying_?"

"You need to clean out your ears," Inuyasha started, but was abruptly interrupted.

" You were just _stabbed right through your midsection_!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha winced.

"Yeah, I noticed." His gang ran over quickly, trying to lower him to the floor to apply pressure.

"I'm fine!" Inuyasha roared after a moment. "Miroku, get Kagome home, will you?"

"If any one of you touch me, I'll make sure you won't have any children," Kagome hissed. The rest of the gang looked at Inuyasha in askance. Inuyasha sighed.

Slowly and painfully, he sat on the ground against the wall. "Leave her here. I'll take her home. The rest of you scat. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Inuyasha, that's not the most wise—" Miroku started, looking dubiously at the pool of blood forming under Inuyasha.

"Miroku, you of all people know I've been through worse. Now seriously go home before I stab you, too."

"Well, that's a wrap guys. Let's go." He turned to Inuyasha. "We'll leave in a few minutes… We'll be outside if you need anything," Miroku said seriously. Inuyasha understood. Onigumo's guys could come back to finish the job.

After they left, Kagome's lip started to quiver.

"Oy, don't cry!" Inuyasha warned, reaching for her, but wincing back.

"How can you tell me not to cry?!" Kagome reached for his arm and began to tug on it. "Come on… Let them take you to a hospital!"

"No! I fucking hate hospitals," Inuyasha growled. "Just… let me sit here for a while. Then we can go to my house."

"Inuyasha, I doubt you can walk," Kagome said, her hand coming to his face to cup it. Despite his pain, Inuyasha reached up one hand to cover hers on his face. He didn't realize he was smearing it with blood.

"Just let me…" Inuyasha slid down the wall, leaving a streak of blood behind him. His head landed on Kagome's lap. He sighed. "You smell good Kagome. Just let me lie here for a little while…"

* * *

Kagome figured he was just trying to be difficult. She didn't understand why else he refused to get help for such a horrible wound. He was still clutching at it with one hand, and he grimaced occasionally in pain when he breathed too deeply. She knew he wasn't fully asleep, just dozing for a little while. Still, she combed her clean hand through his hair, her lip quivering now and then as she looked at his wound.

"You're so stupid, Inuyasha," she whispered down to him. "Why'd you have to go and fight him?"

"'Cause he really wanted you as his own. If I refused to fight him, that could have been taken for weakness, and they could have tried to take you by force from me. I couldn't allow that, now could I?" Inuyasha said, not opening his eyes. "And if you had just stayed at home like I told you to, this might not have happened, you stupid idiot."

"You didn't even know I was here until he stabbed you with a piece of wood!" Kagome hissed angrily.

"You've never seen me fight before, but if you knew, you would be able to tell I wasn't fighting to the best of my ability. I could _smell _you, you stupid little bitch. I was so busy trying to pinpoint your location, and making sure you were okay that he was able to fucking stab me," Inuyasha muttered, heaving a big sigh and wincing again. His hand clenched on his wound.

Kagome gasped at his proclamation, the tears spilling over as she covered her mouth with a hand.

"Oy! I told you not to cry!" Inuyasha snapped, heaving himself up against the wall.

"Don't move! And how can I _not _cry when this was my fault?" Kagome demanded to know. "You stupid jerk! I told you not to fight him!"

"And I told _you _to stay at home, in case something like _this _would happen!" Inuyasha snapped. "And it wasn't your fault. I just wasn't focused. That's the end of it."

"But--!"

"That's _all _there was to it. The end. History. I'll heal in another hour or so, so if you don't want to stick around, go home."

"I'm not going to leave you all by yourself!" Kagome grit her teeth. "Please, Inuyasha. I'm begging you to go to a hospital. Please!"

"I told you I'll heal," Inuyasha snapped.

"But you never know, Inuyasha. You don't know if you'll heal correctly, or if there might be an infection—"

"I can't get infections," Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you still don't know if you'll heal correctly!"

"I'm fine, Kagome," Inuyasha said, sighing.

"Please," Kagome pleaded. "It'll make _me _feel better." She looked down, ashamed. "This was my fault anyway."

"It wasn't--!" Inuyasha all of a sudden sat up straight, which caused him to gasp and grasp his wound tighter. He doubled over, one of his eyes closed in pain.

"Don't move all of a sudden, you stupid jerk!" Kagome helped him sit back. "Let's go to a hospital, Inuyasha!"

"No means no, dammit!" Inuyasha barked, his breath coming a littler shorter now. "Wow. I forgot how much shit like this hurts."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome worried her lip. Inuyasha's hand came up to place his fingers on her lip.

"Don't do that. Don't worry over me. I'm fucking fine," Inuyasha grunted, and to prove it, staggered to his feet. He gave her a pained smile. "See?"

"You're just a dumb boy trying to prove his dumb masculinity to me," Kagome huffed, quickly getting up and slinging his arm around her shoulder. Inuyasha didn't object, which told her how much help he actually needed. Inuyasha was definitely not a person that needed to lean on people on a regular basis.

"Inuyasha, you really should—"

"When are you gonna quit blabbing your mouth and help me to my bike?" Inuyasha snarled. "Stop asking me if I'm gonna go see a doctor."

Kagome bit her lip and helped him to mount the motorcycle. Inuyasha took a deep breath, one hand remaining on his bloody wound.

"Let's wait here for a little while, at least until it stops bleeding," Kagome said, sitting behind Inuyasha and subtly letting him lean his weight on her.

"Yeah," Inuyasha grunted agreeably, slumping a bit against her. Kagome's hands went around his body to anchor him to her. She grimaced when she felt the warm wetness that was his blood against her arm.

"God, why are the dumbest people the most stubborn?" Kagome muttered.

"Why don't you ask yourself, if you want a dumb person's point of view," Inuyasha said, surprising her. She forgot he had those adorable ears.

An hour later, and a numb butt later, Inuyasha was almost as good as new. The deep wound was now nothing more than a shallow cut. Kagome's arms, however, were caked in blood. "Oh… Will this be hard to get off?" Kagome asked, her hands rubbing at the dried blood. Small, dark red flakes peeled off.

"No. Hot water, soap. That's really all you need," Inuyasha stated, pulling on his helmet. He paused. "Damn. I nearly forgot. Miroku!"

Startled, Kagome nearly fell off her numb ass onto the ground. "Geez, Inuyasha, don't yell all of a sudden," she snapped, holding onto the back of his jacket.

"He can't help it. He has a rare disease that makes him very temperamental." Miroku said, stepping out from behind the building.

"You're still here?" Kagome asked, surprised. "I thought you were only staying for a little while."

"He always says that," said Inuyasha, scoffing. "You got a ride home? Or do you need me to call someone?" Inuyasha asked, glancing back at Miroku. Miroku gave a hint of a smile, in return for the gratitude in Inuyasha's eyes.

"I already arranged rides for myself, thank you," Miroku said curtly. "I'm not quite the little tot you think I am," he added dryly.

Inuyasha snorted. "Could've fooled me. Put on your helmet, Kagome."

Miroku strode up, taking off his jacket. "Here you go, Kagome. So you can hide the blood on your arms."

"Thanks. Won't it smear on your jacket though?" Kagome asked, taking the article of clothing.

"No worries, fair lady. You need to hide your bloodstained skin from the evils of society," Miroku said gallantly and, in Inuyasha's opinion, foolishly.

Kagome gave him a patient smile, and slipped into the jacket. "And how do you think my arms became bloodstained if it wasn't from the evils of society? I'm hiding from the evildoer?"

"Hm… This is indeed a philosophical question that must not go unanswered."

"You can just say that the evil in society—"

"Bah! No more of this shit. Thanks Miroku. I'll see you later." Kagome barely had time to grab hold of Inuyasha's jacket before he peeled out.

"So rude," Kagome muttered, her arms encircling Inuyasha's waist.

"Let's go get dinner. I'm starved."

"Yes, that gaping hole in your stomach must have spilled out any life-giving substance you had in you," Kagome stated dryly. "I thought we were going to your house?"

"Yeah… We can eat dinner there."

Kagome stared at the back of his head doubtfully. "You can cook?"

"Only when I'm starving," Inuyasha replied. "And let me tell you, I think you're right when you said everything spilled out of me. I'm _starved_."

"Will you cook for me, too?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well, gee, I dunno… If I'm making food for me, I guess I might as well make enough for you too," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Kagome and Inuyasha made cracks at each other all throughout the ride. Kagome was laughing as Inuyasha pulled up to a humongous looking house.

She took off her helmet, and stared at the house in wide-eyed wonder. "Wow…"

"It's not _that _impressive," Inuyasha said nonchalantly, pulling off his own helmet and tucking it onto his seat.

"Are you kidding? Wow! I want a tour!" He followed her up the steps to his front door. She turned to him excitedly. "Can I get a tour?"

He couldn't help but smile at her childish eagerness. He hid it with a smirk. "Well, it _is _a pretty impressive house, I guess."

"Where's your room? Will I get to see it? Are your parents home?" Kagome fired question after question, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he stepped up to be level with her. His mouth came down on hers, swallowing her next question. He couldn't help but take the kiss deeper when she reacted with unhindered passion.

He took his time breaking the contact when he heard someone clearing their throat. His mind was fuzzy, and the only thing he could really focus on was Kagome's soft skin and her taste on his tongue. Kagome's eyes were unfocused, and she leaned towards him as if trying to follow him.

He caught her by the shoulders, and Kagome seemed to snap out of it. Inuyasha heard the throat clear once more.

"Dammit, what do you… want…" Inuyasha trailed off, and his hands slid limply off of Kagome's shoulders.

Alarmed, she looked over at the cause of Inuyasha's lack of mental thought processes.

Figuring it rude not to introduce herself (and Inuyasha did not seem to be capable of even speaking at the moment), she extended her hand and gave the person a friendly smile.

"Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you." The girl returned the smile, and shook Kagome's hand. Inuyasha still seemed to be speechless, gaping at her.

"Inuyasha, you're being rude," Kagome said, jabbing him in the stomach with her elbow. The girl spoke up.

"No, it's quite all right. Nice to meet you too. My name is Kikyou. Inuyasha's girlfriend."

* * *

**wk**: (Bum bum bum da bum bum) Well... I hope this cliffhanger makes up for my lack of updates.

Sorry folks. My school load has been drowning me. I have five essays due soon, not to mention finals are coming up. (Sighs) Crap.


End file.
